Encontrando la Felicidad
by Uchiha-H
Summary: Orochimaru, un empresario cegado por la avaricia decide apoderarse de las empresas Uchiha, pero Itachi intenta detenerlo al darse cuenta de sus intenciones, pero lamentablemente muere en el intento. Sasuke lleva años odiando a su hermano mayor, por portarse como un canalla con él (según Sasuke), pero después se dará cuenta que su hermano lo hizo solo para protegerlo.
1. Chapter 1 Plan en Marca: Complicaciones

_**Plan en Marca: Complicaciones**_

Dentro del más lujoso restaurante de Japón, se encontraba una bella pareja que, era formada por un bello doncel rubio y de ojos como los mismos zafiros y un varón con cabello y con los ojos como la mismísima noche sin estrellas.

Dentro del lujoso restaurante todo era muy bello, tenía un ambiente muy agradable, su decoración era con un toque de lo moderno pero también se podía observar el toque de la bella cultura del Japón de la antigüedad, al centro del restaurant había una bella tarima donde se encontraba en bellísimo piano el cual era ejecutado por un experto maestro del anteriormente mencionado instrumento, si se podía decir que era todo un maestro por las bellas notas que interpretaba con el piano, el cual eran bellísimas.

Pero dejando la decoración del restaurant y de la música que ejecutaban en el piano, se podía observar en uno de los lugares más bellos del restaurant a la bella pareja antes mente mencionada conversando muy divertidos de cosas triviales como ¿qué tal les fue en el día? y demás cosas por el estilo, hasta que…

- ¿Puedo tomar su orden?- dijo uno de los camareros, interrumpiendo la conversación

-Mmmmm… tráigame el menú de hoy- dijo el varón sin más rodeos- y tú ¿que quienes mi amor?-dijo, acariciando el dorso de la mano de su pareja

-lo mismo- dijo el rubio sin más rodeos al igual que su acompañante

-bien y ¿de beber que les traigo?- volvió a preguntar el camarero

-champaña- dijo el peli-negro

-en un momento les traigo sus pedidos- dijo el camarero y sin más se retiro

Después de la breve interrupción del camarero, la pareja se quedó sola de nuevo, pero en esta ocasión su conversación era totalmente diferente a la anterior, ya que esta vez se le podía decir que era una pequeña protesta por parte de uno de los integrantes de la pareja

-teme, no era necesario traerme hasta aquí- dijo el rubio –con el regalo de hoy en la mañana era suficiente

-en primera sabes que esto no es nada, y en segunda sabes que odio que me digas "teme" dobe- dijo el peli-negro

-tampoco me llames dobe, TEME – dijo el rubio haciendo un lindo puchero- pero aun así, con el regalo de la mañana fue suficiente.

El peli-negro dio un gran suspiro y dijo-creo que ya hemos hablado de esto antes, y te he dicho una y mil veces que no me importa el dinero, si eso lo que estás pensando, mientras tú estés bien y a mi lado no me importa nada.

-y yo, te he dicho que yo no estoy acostumbrado a estas cosas, que no soy de tu misma clase social y…

El peli-negro le tapó la boca al rubio con unos de sus dedos, interrumpiendo sus palabras y le agarro con la otra una de las manos de su pareja y le dijo- te equivocas, pudisteis ser de otra clase social, pero se te olvida algo, pronto vas a perteneces a la mía, porque serás mi esposo muy pronto, ¡no se te olvide!- el peli-negro le dio un beso en el dorso de la mano y vio cómo su prometido se relajaba.

Esta pequeña discusión siempre se llevaba a cabo cada vez que el rubio consideraba que su prometido gastaba mucho con él. Y ¿Por qué pensaba eso? Simple, el rubio era de una clase social media, el desde que tiene uso de razón tuvo que trabajar, ya que sus padres murieron cuando el apenas era un bebe y quedo en tutela de su abuela la cual murió hace aproximadamente unos 5 años, el tenia aproximadamente unos 13 años cuando esto ocurrió, no tenía más familia así que tuvo que arreglárselas solo y a base de muchos esfuerzos logro culminar una carrera y con ello logro obtener un trabajo fijo y con ello una vida cómoda, no le faltaba nada e incluso podía darse un que otro lujo, pero tal vez lo más importante sin importar lo que allá pasado con su familia en el pasado y aunque tuvo muy poco tiempo para disfrutarla familia, siempre tuvo cariño, amor y por ello fue y siempre será una persona feliz .

En cambio su prometido nación en una familia rica, bueno se podría decir que la familia más rica de todo Japón, pero en su vida se encontró con muchas cosas desagradables, pudo nacer en una cuna de oro, pero le faltó lo más importante, amor y cariño, él pudo tener todo a sus pies, pero nunca tuvo cariño de parte de sus padres, el solo tuvo el amor y cariño de su hermano que lo quería mucho, pero eso no es nada a comparación del amor de un padre que siempre es algo esencial para la vida de las personas, el creció siendo una persona seria, fría, egoísta, solitario y muchos otros defectos. El por desgracia también perdió a sus padres muy joven aproximadamente cuando tenía 8 años, bueno para él no le afecto esto ya que siempre fue como si no tibiera padres. Después de la muerte de sus padres, quedo bajo la tutela de su hermano mayor que velo por el hasta sus últimos días de vida, y si como lo han escuchado hasta sus últimos días de vida, el murió hace aproximadamente 3 años en un desastroso accidente donde por proteger a su querido hermano menor recibió un impacto de bala directo en el corazón, y si de por si era una persona fría se volvió más, imagínense perder a la única persona que lo ha querido ¿Qué harían ustedes?

Pero el amor hace milagros, estas dos personas se encontraron y se enamoraron, bueno aunque al principio no se llevaban bien –prácticamente se querían matar cada vez que se miraban-. Pero bueno como dicen que del odio al amor solo hay un paso, pues estas dos personas dieron ese pasó y se llegaron a enamorar. cuando se llegaron a conocer y se enamoraron, a al fin ellos dos pudieron llenaron ese espacio que sus seres queridos dejaron, el que más cambios tubo fue al peli-negro ya que con la alegría de rubio dejo de ser frio a ser cariñoso, de ser serio a ser una persona que con cual poder mantener un rato una muy animada platica –bueno, esto solo con su rubio ya que con las demás personas seguía siendo la misma persona que antes, frio y una persona que inspira miedo a todo aquel que lo miraba-

En resumen el rubio es de una clase social media y el peli-negro de una de las clases sociales más altas que existen en la sociedad, en rubio a pesar de llevar siendo exactamente 2 años novios -¡hoy es su aniversario!- Y hasta el día de hoy no se puede acostumbra a las comodidades que el peli-negro le ofrece.

En fin después de la después de la pequeña discusión que tuvieron, el rubio dio un gran suspiro de resignación, siempre que hablaban de ese tema el salía perdiendo

Pasado un rato, el camarero llego con las órdenes de la pareja, mientras cenaban la pareja conversaba de los preparativos de la boda, el cual el menor le explicaba con gran ilusión de todo lo que tenía planeado y de lo que faltaba, el rubio quería que ese día fuera espectacular. Bueno y quien no quiere que el día de su boda sea inolvidable.

Después de terminar de cenar, la parejas salieron a pasear a un parque muy cerca del restaurante, hay siguieron conversando hasta que el rubio pregunto- ¡Sasuke!, ¿cómo le hiciste para saber que me encantaría el regalo de hoy en la mañana?- dijo ya que esa pregunta lo estubo carcomiendo durante todo el día.

-fácil dobe, es lo único que te gusta- dijo el peli-negro, con una sonrisa ladina- entonces, no habría duda que te encantaría y no me equivoque ¿cierto?

-n-no, no te equivocaste me encanto, pero te equivocas en algo es teme, tan bien me guatas tu- dijo el rubio, tan rojo, que parecía que le quería hacer competencia a un tomate muy maduro, acto seguido le dio un beso al azabache.

-jajajaja, sabes a veces lo dudo, te confieso que a veces me da envidia como miras esos tazones de ramen, pareces que los amas más que a mí,… sabes a veces me siento como un loco por tener celos de tazón de ramen- decía el azabache queriendo contener la risa, al ver la cara de vergüenza que ponía el rubio.

-c-cállate teme, y no es cierto a ti te quiero mas

-aah entonces, confiesas que amas al ramen- dijo el azabache- de seguro que la inica diferencia que me ames más al mí que al ramen, es solo porque él no te puede amar, si no seguro que ya me hubieras dejado- seguía insistiendo el peli-negro ya que sabía que con esa palabras, el rubio se ponía más rojo que un tomate, y eso a él le causaba gracia.

-YA TE DIJE QUE TE CALLES TEME-decía un rubio muy avergonzado

-jajajajaja- después de esas palabras, el azabache rompió en risa, y a eso al rubio le molesto más, estaba a punto de darle un zape al azabache, pero se dio cuenta su novio reía, él estaba feliz, eso era algo que el mismo rubio muy pocas veces miraba, una linda sonrisa divertida y sincera de parte del azabache, eso lo enterneció, y cuando el azabache dejo de reír el rubio le dio un beso con mucho amor, el beso obviamente fue correspondido, hasta que algo los interrumpió, unas gotas de lluvia que caían muy a prisa, unas gotas que en cuestión de segundos ya eran un gran aguacero.

La linda pareja tuvieron que dejar su divertido paseo para apresurarse a llegar al restaurante, cuando llegaron al restaurante de nuevo, los dos estaban totalmente mojados, el parque quedaba a tan solo tres cuadras del este, pero ellos al llegar al parque, se adentraron mucho, hasta que al final se alejaron demasiado tanto del parque y desde luego del restaurante, entonces al momento de querer regresar estaban a una distancia considerablemente lejos, por lo cual no hubo forma de evitar que se mojaran.

Al llegar al restaurante Sasuke pidió su auto y tomaron rumbo al departamento de Naruto.

En todo el camino el rubio se fue callado, algo muy raro en él, la actitud de este, era que dentro de su cabeza tenía un gran dilema, ante ver la actitud algo extraña de pareja, antes de bajar del auto el azabache dijo- ¿te encuentras bien dobe?, has venido callado todo el camino.

-si… si estoy bien- dijo y forzó una sonrisa.

-está bien te, voy a creer- dijo el azabache, no muy convencido de la respuesta del menor

Pero la verdad es que el rubio estaba nervioso, desde ya hace semanas que ha estado luchando con un dilema en su mente y al fin, este día era, el día que se tenía que decidir qué es lo que tenía que hacer si llevaría a cabo lo pensado o sería un cobarde y no lo aria.

Él ha estado pensando en entregarle su virginidad al azabache, lo ama demasiado y quiere darle lo más preciado que él tenía, hasta el día de hoy llevan dos años juntos, y ha podido ver el cambio drástico que ha tenido el azabache hacia él, es más cariñoso, más feliz a como cuando lo conoció ya que era una persona amargada y fría.

Desde que son novios el azabache ha demostrado cuanto lo ama, y hoy se lo demostró. Cuando hoy el azabache se presentó a la puerta de su departamento con un gran ramo de flores, y una tarjeta en mano diciendo -¡_feliz aniversario amor_!-, le entrego las flores y le dijo entregándole la tarjeta –_este es tu regalo de aniversario- _el rubio algo confundido lo agarro, y con un poco de curiosidad lo abrió, sus ojos se ampliaron a mas no poder, al ver el contenido del sobre, era una tarjeta que decía:

"_Felicidades señor Naruto__ Uzumaki, usted se ha hecho a creedor de un cupón para comer ilimitadamente por un año en el restaurant __Ichiraku's"_

Sé que a todos ustedes les causaría risa, si en su aniversario le regalan un cupón para comer en un restaurante, pero para nuestro querido rubio, fue como estar en el cielo. El restaurant Ichiraku's es el restaurant favorito de Naruto, donde preparaban su amado ramen, lo ama tanto que si él tuviera que elegir entre un montón de piedras preciosas y un tazón de ramen, ni lo piensa elegiría el ramen, lo ama demasiado hasta el punto que el azabache piensa que se está volviendo loco, ya que siente celos que el rubio ame tanto esos simples fideos, tal vez tanto a más que a él.

Después de recordar de nuevo el bello regalo de su prometido, volvió a recordar su gran dilema y como lo dije antes el rubio quiere entregarle su virginidad al azabache, eso era algo que llevaba planeado hacerlo desde hace mucho, incluso si el azabache se lo hubiera ya pedido, ya se hubiera entregado a él, pero no el azabache ha sido muy respetuoso con el y no ha llegado ni siquiera a insinuarlo o a proponérselo alguna vez, por eso el tomara la iniciativa el día de hoy.

El rubio desde luego vea planeado todo esto, como el broche de oro para culminar este bello día, el día en que al fin le entregaría su virginidad al hombre que ama más que a su vida. Y para no crear sospechas del fabuloso regalo que como se mencionó antes, se llevaría el broche de oro ese día, el rubio en la mañana le regalo un reloj de marca a su novio, pero el verdadero regalo se lo entregaría con todo el amor del mundo, aquella misma noche.

En fin cuando llegaron el primero en bajar del auto fue Sasuke que se apresuró a abrir la puerta a Naruto, a lo cual este le dio las gracias.

-ven, te acompaño a la puerta- dijo el azabache

-¡S-SI!- dijo el rubio muy rápido y con voz algo nerviosa- eh, si por favor- dijo de nuevo al ver la cara que puso el azabache por su respuesta anterior

-es la última vez que te lo pregunto dobe ¿estás bien?

-ya te dije que si teme, y deja de decirme así

-no te creo, ¡DOBE!- dio el azabache, al cual al volver a escuchar ese apodo hizo un puchero que le causo risa al peli-negro.

Antes de que pudiera reclamar el rubio, se dio cuenta que ya estaban en la puesta del departamento y luego escucho –lo ciento mi amor, pero solo te podre acompañar hasta aquí, tengo que regresar a casa a arreglar unos asuntos de la empresa-

-pe-pero mañana es Domingo- fue lo único que pudo decir el rubio

-lo sé, pero ya sabes, los asuntos en la empresa no se arreglan solos- con estas simples palabras, todo lo que vea planeado el rubio se estaba yendo por el drenaje, tenía que detener al peli-negro y pronto y lo único que se le ocurrió fue.

-al menos entra a la casa para secarte un paco o te enfermaras y no quiero, un no por respuesta

El azabache formo una pequeña sonrisa ante lo dicho por su rubio y no tuvo más opción que quedarse, no quería ver a un rubio enojado y menos en su aniversario.

Después que entraron al departamento el rubio fue por unas toallas y se las ofreció al peli-negro, y luego fue por una mudada de ropa de el para entregársela al azabache –espero que te quede esto, me queda algo grande, espero que te quede a ti- fue lo que dijo el rubio y salió del cuarto para entrar al baño para poderse cambiar el.

Por su nerviosismo de tener al azabache en el departamento no se fijó que se cambió en cuestión de segundos, el salió del baño esperando encontrar y alisto al azabache, pero fue más grande su sorpresa al ver al azabache, en solo bóxer.

Pudo ver al cuerpo del azabache lo bien formado que estaba, pudo ver como su piel tan blanca como la nieve hacían un bonito contrate con la iluminación del cuarto y sin darse cuenta bajo su mirada a la hombría del peli-negro y casi se le cae la quijada al notar lo grande que se veía, incluso teniendo los bóxer, después de eso podría estar compitiendo con un tomate por lo rojo de su cara, creo que eso de estar compitiendo con los tomates se le estaba haciendo una costumbre.

Sasuke al darse cuenta del Naruto apresuro a colocarse los pantalones, y se le acercó al rubio y lo beso en la frente y le dijo -lo siento-

-n-no, no te preocupes fu-fui yo el q-que entro sin avisar-a penas logro decir el rubio, después de recuperarse del shock emocional que acababa de sufrir.

-no te preocupes- dijo el azabache al separarse del rubio y llegar a la cama a recoger la camisa, la cual se la puso y añadió –la ropa me queda perfecta, gracias, pero creo que mejor que me valla, te dejo descansar – dijo el azabache dirigiéndose a la puerta del cuarto.

-No- dijo con voz suplicante en rubio -quédate con migo hoy, deja los papeles para otro día-

-lo ciento, pero no puedo, no quiero importunarte, además debes de estar cansado, mejor te dejo descansar

-ni que fuera la primera vez que te quedaras como migo, por favor quedare- a decir verdad no era la primera ves que el azabache se quedada a dormir con el rubio, y eso era algo que formaba parte del plan del rubio, como no era la primera vez que se quedaba en su casa, él rubio le pediría que se quedara, desde luego como una propuesta inocente, pero luego llevaría en marcha el resto del plan, pero todo se estaba yendo al carajo, ya que el peli-negro no quería acceder a quedarse esta noche con él.

Ahora que lo pensaba no era la primera vez que rechazaba esta invitación, desde hace semanas que no se quedaba el peli-negro con el y era algo que tomo desapercibido, pero ahora que lo pensaba bien, era muy raro, y ahora que lo pensaba más, las últimas semanas tampoco salían como antes.

Pero lo que no sabía el rubio, es que el azabache también tenía un dilema en su cabeza y era que él quería poseer al rubio, eso era una sensación que lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro, desde hace unas semanas ese deseo iba aumentando cada vez que se encontraba con el rubio a solas, pero él le vea prometido que lo esperaría cuando este estuviera listo, y entonces el azabache suponía que el rubio quería esperar hasta el día de la boda (que equivocado estaba el azabache, el rubio también estaba ansioso por entregársele), así que el azabache empezó a poner un poco de distancia entre ellos, para evitar la tentación, ya que suponía que no se podría aguantar si estaba en presencia del rubio, uno de los métodos para poner distancia era decir que tenía mucho trabajo en la empresa, salían a pasear en lugares muy concurridos y desde luego no aceptaba las propuestas de su rubio de quedarse con él en su departamento.

- por favor, quedarte como migo esta noche teme- seguía insistiendo el rubio

-lo ciento dobe no puedo- seguía insistiendo el azabache

(Ambas personas eran muy tercas, y era difícil que una accediera fácilmente)

-pero ¿Por qué no te quedas con migo?

-ya te dije que tengo trabajo pendiente

-ya lo sé pero, con una noche que te quedes con migo, no se acabara el mundo

-¡ya basta Naruto!, esto es suficiente ya te dije que no puedo y es porque no puedo, y se acabó esta absurda discusión- dijo ya un muy furioso azabache, el rubio se quedó sorprendido por tal respuesta.

Después de unos segundos de haber recibido tal respuesta del azabache, el rubio se sentía furioso, el solo quería estar a solas con su amado y este se enojada, y con un nudo en la garganta y con unas lágrimas que se avecinaban en sus ojos por tanta rabia y dolor le contesto:

-ENTONCES VETE ¡IDIOTA!- y ya no pudo más y empezó a llorar

Ante la reacción del rubio no supo que hacer el peli-negro más que acercarse a tratar de consolarlo.

-lo siento mi amor, no quería lastimart…- no pudo terminar ya que el rubio se apartó del él y le dijo

-TE HE DICHO QUE TE VALLAS, VETE, VETE NO QUIERO VERTE MAS –decía el rubio, limpiándose con algo de brusquedad las lágrimas de sus ojos, no quería demostrar debilidad ante el azabache

-pero narut…

-QUE NO ESCUCHAS VETEEEE

-no me iré de aquí hasta que…

-QUE TE VALLAS- decía el rubio dejando como las veces anteriores al azabache con las palabras en la boca, pero en esta ocasión el rubio se acercó al azabache y lo estaba empujando a dirección de la puesta, cuando el azabache se dio cuenta de las intenciones del rubio puso resistencia, y debido a que el azabache era más fuerte detuvo el paso del rubio, pero el rubio dio un pequeño tropiezo que lo desequilibro, y lo último que escucho fue la voz del azabache que decía.

-¡NARUTO!

Después de escuchar la voy del azabache, solo sintió el peso del el que lo aplastaba. En el intento del azabache de evitar la caída del rubio el también cayó encima del rubio.

-¡¿estás bien, naruto?!- dijo el azabache, y después de esas palabras el rubio abrió lentamente los ojos, ya que por el impacto al caer los cerro

-s… si y tú?- dijo el rubio mirando a los ojos del azabache, segundos después este ya se vea perdido en esos ojos que parecían dos pozos sin fondo.

-estoy bien- le respondió, también viendo los ajos como zafiros del rubio, no se puedo resistir y le dio un beso tierno en los labios, beso el cual fue correspondido por rubio.

Ninguno de los dos se vea dado cuenta en la posición que se encontraban debido a la caída. El azabache se encontraba entre las piernas del rubio, y el rubio las tenía las piernas ligeramente abiertas y se encontraban a un lado de las caderas del azabache, una posición bastante comprometedora.

Mientras transcurrían los segundos, el beso se fue intensificando, el rubio enredo sus delicados dedos en la majestuosa cabellera de su acompañante, mientras el azabache tomaba con fuerza las caderas del joven doncel.

El beso era más demandante cada vez y la pasión que sentían ambas personas era cada vez más y más y los estaba llevando al borde de la locura y de la pasión, ambos querían sentir más de uno al otro, querían sentir más de esa pasión que los envolvían, esa pasión que podría decir que era la culpable que sus corduras desde hace muchos se fuera al carajo.

Desde luego y como era de suponerse dentro de tanta pasión emanada por el beso hizo que un gemido saliera de la boca del rubio, esto hizo reaccionar al azabache, que de inmediato reacciono ante lo que estaba sucediendo y se incorporó de inmediato, dejando a un desorientado y confundido rubio.

-lo siento, lo siento, lo siento mucho, e-e-es mejor que me valla- dijo el azabache que hablo antes de que el rubio pudiera reaccionar ante la reciente reacción del azabache.

-¡NO!- dijo el rubio en un grito

-lo siento Naruto, pero es mejor que me valla.

El rubio se quedó en el piso, mirando como su oportunidad de estar con su amado se le iba de las manos, veía como si fuera en cámara lenta como su querido azabache cruzaba las puertas de su cuarto para dirigirse a las puertas de la salida.

Cuando el azabache pasó totalmente las puertas del su cuarto Naruto reacciona, se incorporó y lo siguió y lo encontró ya en la puerta de salida.

-¡espera! ¡por favor!

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo Sasuke tajante, él quería irse de inmediato de ahí para no cometer una imprudencia y el dobe de Naruto le estaba haciendo esto cada vez más difícil.

-nos vamos a casar dentro de dos meses, ¿verdad?- dijo Naruto a lo cual a Sasuke le entro un ataque de pánico, -_no debí tratarlo así, debí tratarlo con las delicadeza, por Kami es nuestro aniversario y lo trate mal debí tratado mejor, ahora querrá romper nuestro compromiso-_concluyo de inmediatoun muy asustado azabache hasta que la voz de Naruto lo saco de sus cavilaciones

-TEME, te he dicho que si nos vamos a casar dentro de dos meses, ¿sí o no?

Sasuke dio un gran suspiro tratando de relajar los músculos para poder hablar ya que se vea puesto muy tenso, ante esa pregunta del rubio y él ya estaba imaginado lo peor que le podría decir el rubio, -_que él quería terminar con en el-_

- por supuesto que sí, ¿por qué preguntas eso?- dijo al fin el azabache

-bu-bueno… y-yo… este yo… yo que-quería.

-ya basta dobe, deja de balbucear y dime que quieres.

-quiero proponerte algo

Antes esas palabras se relajó el azabache, él ya estaba pensando lo peor que le podía decir su amado y este al fin y al cabo solo le quería proponer algo ¿pero qué quería? -bueno, entonces dijo de una vez- dejo para saber qué era lo que quería el rubio.

El rubio bajo su cabeza ya que estaba algo avergonzado por lo que quería proponerle al azabache -_definitivamente soy un cobarde, un cobarde-_ decía el rubio ya que no se atrevía hablar claramente, así que se le ocurrió una idea, no se lo podría decir con palabras, pero si con hechos.

El rubio camino hacia el azabache que solo se limitaba a observarlo, levanto su cara y busco los labios del azabache para darle un tierno beso, el cual el azabache respondió, el rubio rodeo con sus manos el cuello de Sasuke e hizo más profundo el beso, después de un rato ambos se separaron y se miraron a los ojos.

El azabache miraba al rubio sin entender lo que pasaba.

-_como puede ser tan idiota-_ pensó el rubio, al ver que el azabache aun no comprendía el mensaje, así que se le volvió a acercar al azabache y le dio otro tierno beso, solo que este más corto, luego de separarse dirigió sus labios al oído del azabache y le dijo con voz sensual:

- quiero que me hagas, el amor.

El azabache quedo petrificado ante esas palabras, que lo único que se le vino a la mente fue –_ de seguro se golpeó la cabeza, hace rato-_

-¿te golpeaste la cabeza, hace rato, verdad?-fue lo única que atino a decir

-¡QUE!... p-por supuesto que no.

-entonces bebiste mucho en la cena.

-¡tampoco!

-entonces, que te pasa porque de seguro que no estás en tus cinco sentidos.

-por supuesto que lo estoy.

-eso no puede ser estas diciendo incoherencias.

-¡QUE! Solo porque te estoy diciendo que quiero estar contigo, me estás diciendo que estoy loco.

-no estoy diciendo que estés loco, solo que desde que nos conocimos tú me dijiste que, querías llegar virgen al matrimonio y ahora de repente me propones esto, no te entiendo Naruto.

El rubio al fin comprendió por que el azabache actuaba tan sorprendido, cuando empezaron a salir, él le dijo que quería llegar virgen a su matrimonio, el azabache siempre lo respeto, nunca intento nada con él, y él le agradecía eso, pero estaba harto de eso él quería ahora pertenecerle por completo al azabache y lo iba a lograr, ya que el azabache era hombre y no se iba a negar a tan grande tentación. (Si nuestro querido rubio podía se muy obstinado cuando se lo proponía)

-se perfectamente lo que te dije, pero te quiero, te quiero demasiado que quiero darte lo más valioso que tengo… sa-sabes todo esto se ha complicado, cre-creí que sería más fácil… sabes he estado planeando esto desde hace mucho y que mejor fecha para esto que nuestro aniversario, este era tu regalo, el de hoy en la mañana solo era… mmmm como decirlo, una distracción solo para que cuando llegara la noche te podría dar tu verdadero regalo- decía Naruto que mientras decía esto sus ojos de llenaron de lágrimas, lágrimas de frustración, llevaba mucho planeando esto y se le complicaba una y otra vez, como que la vida lo estaba castigando al no permitirle estar con su prometido y solo termino de hablar de sus ojos escaparon algunas lágrimas que en este momento recorrían sus mejilla.

Sasuke no sabía qué hacer, escucho con detenimiento cada palabra dicha por Naruto, y se sorprendió por todo lo que le dijo, él rubio tenía tiempo de planear esto y sabía perfectamente lo que quería y estaba dispuesto a obtenerlo, pero el por su estupidez lo estaba arruinando todo, -_naruto si tan solo supieras que también te deseo-_ pensó el azabache, en ese instante se dio cuenta de algo se acercó al rubio y le limpio las lágrimas con besos, luego pego su frente con la de Naruto y sus bocas quedaron muy cerca, el rubio pensó que lo iba a besar pero el azabache solo le dijo:

-lo ciento, lo ciento por las palabras de hace rato, pero quiero que sepas que yo también te deseo, te deseo con locura, pero temía que tu no quisieras estar con migo hasta que no se llevara a cabo la boda, así que estas últimas semanas ya no me podía contener y decidí alejarme un poco de ti, al menos hasta que fuera al boda.

-así que por eso era que no quería quedarte con migo

El azabache asintió

-entonces lo del trabajo de la empresa y no sé qué tantas cosas era puras excusas-pregunto el rubio.

Como respuesta del azabache hubo otro asentimiento, el rubio rio, que tontos había sido, ambos querían lo mismo y por su temor de ser rechazados solo se estaba alejando.

-eres un tonto- dijo el rubio, aun con una sonrisa

-lo sé, pero si lo pensamos bien los dos somos tontos- dijo el azabache para así darle un beso al rubio.

El beso fue suave y muy lento, pero el ritmo amento, ambos sabía lo que iba a pasar ahora, ambos sonrieron internamente al pensar que se iban a entregar el uno al otro, al fin sus deseos se cumplirían…


	2. Chapter 2 La Consumación de un Amor

Notas de capitulo

Hola a todos mis queridos lectores, solo les quiero decir que espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado…

Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto – Sensei, solo los toma para mis locas ideas.

_**La Consumación de un Amor**_

-eres un tonto- dijo el rubio, aun con una sonrisa

-lo sé, pero si lo pensamos bien los dos somos tontos- dijo el azabache para así darle un beso al rubio.

El beso fue suave y muy lento, pero el ritmo amento, ambos sabía lo que iba a pasar ahora, ambos sonrieron internamente al pensar que se iban a entregar el uno al otro, al fin sus deseos se cumplirían…

Mientras el azabache besaba al rubio se dirigieron a la habitación de este último. El azabache deposito como mucho cuidado a Naruto en la cama y luego se colocó el encima.

Entre beso y beso, Sasuke metiendo sus manos dentro de la camisa de naruto para empezar a acariciar todo lo que estaba a su alcance, el pequeño rubio deba suspiros muy bajos pero que eran captados por el azabache, esto le dio a entender al peli-negro que estaba haciendo muy buen trabajo.

El azabache besaba al rubio en la boca, luego fue descendiendo hasta su cuello donde no solo beso sino que dio leves mordidas y empezó a dejar leves marcas para indicar que ese bello rubio ya tenía dueño. El rubio lo único que hacía era enredar sus dedos en el cabello del peli-negro y daba pequeños suspiros y de vez en cuando pequeños gemidos.

-Aaaah…mmmm…t-te amo Sasuke- decía el rubio

-y yo a ti Naruto

Después de estas palabras Sasuke le fue quitando la camisa que el rubio tenia puesta luego la arrojo a alguna parte de la habitación ¿cuándo llegaron hay? Pues ni el rubio sabia, seguramente caminaron cuando se besaban. Después de que la camisa callera en algún lugar Sasuke le dio un beso muy apasionado a naruto y se separaron hasta que ambos se quedaron sin aire, luego el azabache volvia a besar todo lo que estaba a su paso hasta llegar a los rosaditos pezones de su amado Naruto mordiéndolos y lamiéndolos haciendo que naruto gimiera de placer.

-¿te gusta?- dijo el azabache al cual solo recibiendo gemidos de parte del rubio

-s-si, aahh no, no pares mmmmmm- decía el rubio arqueando la espalda, ya que estaba experimentando tantas cosas nuevas a la vez

-como tu ordenes, mi amor- diciendo esas palabras siguió haciendo su trabajo

Después de que vio que los pezones de su amado estaban ya endurecidos, descendió besando hasta llegas a las orilla del pantalón que le estaba impidiendo descender más con sus dientes desabrocho el botón, y luego bajo el zipper, luego con la ayuda de sus manos bajo lentamente el pantalón, dejando al rubio solo en bóxer, al hacer esto vio lo semi-erecto que estaba el miembro de su amado, esto hizo formar una sonrisa made in Uchiha, todo esto desde la atenta mirada de Naruto que estaba apoyando su peso en sus codos y que en estos momentos estaba muy avergonzado por lo que estaba sucediendo y eso se podía saber por el rubor que había en sus mejilla.

El mayor dejo de ves la espléndida vista que le estaba dando su amado para darle un fugas beso, que dejo algo desconcertado al menor.

Después del beso Sasuke si agacho hasta quedar frente al miembro de Naruto coloco su boca aun encima de la tela del bóxer y empezó a succionar, acción que provocaba que el menor arqueara su espalda, por las olas de placer que le provocaban este acto de su amado.

-aaaah….. mmmmmm- dijo o mejor dicho grito el rubio al sentir semejante acción de su prometido.

Las succiones que provocaba a Naruto sentirse en el cielo, tan de repente hubo una acción que hizo que callera de ese hermoso lugar, y eso fue cuando Sasuke se detuvo.

-que hermoso eres Naruto- fueron las palabras de mayor para luego reclamar la boca del menor.

El mayor paro a besar al menor con mucha pasión, luego de unos segundos el mayor delineo los labios del rubio con su lengua para que le diera acceso a su interior, Naruto solo obedeció, el mayor con gusto empezó a saborear todo lo que estaba a su alcance hasta que se encontró con la lengua del menor y empezaron una pelea, pelea para ver quién era el ganador y desde luego fue una pelea más que gano Sasuke.

Mientras que se besaban el mayor aprovecho el tiempo para desasearse de la última prenda del menor, después del beso Sasuke volvió a besar el cuello, bajo a sus pezones los volvió a saborear uno por uno, siguió besando hasta llegar a su abdomen hay empezó a simular embestidas con la lengua, mientras todo este proceso el rubio gemía de placer y se aferraba a las sabanas con todas sus fuerzas, el mayor luego de estar jugando con el abdomen del menor bajo más, hasta llegar con el ya erecto miembro de su amado, el cual le dio una lamida rápida.

-aaahhhh…Sa-sa…ahh. –decía Naruto mientras arqueaba su espalda, y ahí fue que se dio cuenta de que estaba desnudo completamente y ni cuenta se vea dedo de cuando sucedió.

Después de la primera lamida, el mayor tomo el pedazo de carne entre sus manos y lo empezó a masturbar los movimientos lentos empezó a subir y a bajar, como se menciona antes los movimientos eran lentos mejor dicho demasiados lentos prácticamente era una tortura para nuestro querido rubio.

-aaaaaahh… aaaaahh…ma-más ra-rapido…mmmmmm- reclamaba el rubio

-jajaja espera mi amado Kitsune- decía muy divertido el azabache a semejante reclamo del rubio

-aaaaaaaaah…mmmmm- seguía gimiendo el menor

Luego el azabache dejo los movimientos con sus manos, para luego posicionar su lengua en la punta de la glande y ejercía un poco de presión, eso volvió más loco al rubio.

-aaaah… aaaahhh… aaaahhhh…..mmmmm- era lo único se escuchaba de la boca del menor

Después de lamber y ejercer presión a la punta de la glande empezó a chuparla, luego empezó a meterse más del falo hasta sentir la punta de la glande tocaba su garganta, el azabache podía sentir como el rubio está muy duro y caliente, con una de sus manos masajeaba en círculos los testículos.

-mmmmm…. Aaaah… sa-sasuke…. Y-ya no a-aguanto…. Aaaaah me-me…. corro - gemía el rubio

El azabache le respondió dejando de chupar el falo del rubio -espera un poca más Naruto- y luego volvió a su trabajo.

Pero el rubio no aguanto y luego de un rato se llegó al clímax, llenando la boca del azabache con su lechita, el azabache se incorporó para poder trabar la lechita de su amado y dijo:

-sabes delicioso- lo dijo lambiéndose los labios y el rubio se puso como tomate al ver semejante escena y por las palabras dichas por su prometido.

-sa-sasuke no digas eso- dijo todo avergonzado el rubio

Con una sonrisa made in Uchiha, responde el mayor –y por qué no, si es verdad sabes delicioso- dicho esta se lambio de nuevos sus labios, y el rubio se avergonzó más.

Después de que el rubio llegó al clímax, el moreno se incorporó un poco para poder desprenderse de su ropa, ya que aún las tenía puestas, al darse cuenta de esto el rubio se levantó y dijo:

-es mi turno- le dijo en el oído al azabache con la voz más sensual que pudo, luego le lambio le oído, provocándole cosquillas al mayor.

Luego de eso el menor beso con mucha pasión a su pareja, para luego bajar a su cuello y dejar marcas en esa piel blanquizca, luego metió sus pequeñas manos debajo de la camisa y la fue subiendo poco a poco y con la ayuda del otro que estiro sus brazos logro sacar la camisa, la cual callo como la de él, en algún lado de la habitación.

Luego se inclinó para besar esos botoncitos que ya estaban duros por la excitación y por la actividad de hace unos momentos. Lambio, mordió y succiono por un rato los pezones del moreno hasta que se cansó y empezó a besar más para bajo, ya que buscada algo más grande que poder tocar (XD si Naruto no es ninguna pera en dulce, es todo un pervertido :D…)

Con manos temblorosas toco el botón del pantalón y con mucho nerviosismo lo desabrocho, luego siguió con el cierre que lo deslizo con algo de torpeza, el moreno solo se dejaba hacer en esos momentos, pero estaba haciendo uso de todo su auto control ya que el rubio lo estaba haciendo muy lento, y él estaba sumamente excitado, tanto que ya le dolía su entrepierna.

Después que el rubio termino con el botón y el cierre deslizo el pantalón con todo y bóxer, casi se le cae la mandíbula al ver lo grande y grueso del miembro del azabache. El azabache solo se rio ante la cara que puso el rubio al ver su amiguito.

Después del recuperarse de la impresión al ver el miembro del mayor, el rubio se inclinó y le dio una lamida rápida al miembro de su pareja, el cual tuvo como reacción un suspiro algo ronco, al ver la reacción del mayor el rubio hizo lo mismo varias veces más el cual tenían el mismo efecto en el mayor.

-aaaahhh… na...naruto…e-eres increíble…. Aaaahh

Después de estar unos momentos dándole lambidas rápidas al miembro de su pareja, el menor empezó a metérselo a la boca, solo que este no podía introducir ni siquiera la mitad, y por el esfuerzo que realizaba en algunos momentos rosaba con los dientes el miembro, haciendo que el azabache le jalara un poco del cabello. Cabello el cual el mayor tenía agarrado al rubio para marcar el ritmo de lo que estaban haciendo en estos instantes.

Después de estar un rato considerable en esa posición el moreno se vino en la boca del menor con un gran gemido –aaaaaaaah naruto-dijo este después de llegar al clímax, el rubio pudo sentir como su boca se llenaba de un líquido espeso y salado, como pudo se lo trago, al principio le resulto algo desagradable, pero después lo sintió delicioso, y empezó a lamber la comisura de sus labio donde se le escapo un poca de la semilla del azabache.

Después de esto el mayor recostó en la cama a Naruto, después le dio un beso el cual después empezaron una pelea dentro de boca del rubio para ver quién era el ganador, y al igual que todas las demás el azabache gano.

Después de acariciar rodo el cuerpo el menor, el azabache llevo tres de sus dedos frente a Naruto, el cual entendió el mensaje y se los metió a la boca y los empezó a lamber como si fueran dulces, mientras tanto el azabache estaba entretenido lambiendo y mordiendo con su boca uno de las botoncitos rozados del menor y con la mano libre hacia presión con la llenas de los dedos en la punta del otro pezón,

-aaaaaahhh….mmmmmm….aaaaahh- salía de la boca del rubio de ves en cuanto

Cuando el mayor sintió que sus dedos estaban ya lo suficientemente lubricados los retiros de la boca del menor, con una de sus manos levantó cadera del rubio e introdujo de un solo golpe el primer dedo.

-aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh….- fue lo que obtuvo como respuesta del menor al sentir el intruso dentro de su estrecha entrada, el cual le provocaba mucho dolor.

-sé que te duele, pero ya pasara- dijo su prometido y le dio un apasionado beso

Estuvo un momento sin moverse hasta sentir que el menor se acostumbrara de ese intruso, después empezó a mover el dedo en círculo, después lo movió de adentro para fuera, cuando el primer dedo ya podía salir y entrar sin ninguna dificultad introdujo el segundo, el cual tubo por parte del rubio la misma repuesta, un gran gemido del dolor pero a la ves su voz estaba llena de excitación

-aaaaaahh… aaaaahh…ma-más ra-rapido…mmmmmm- decía el rubio después de adverse acostumbrado a los dos intrusos, el cual Sasuke los movía en círculo, los abría en V como tratando de aparentar una tijera, y también los casaca y lo volvía a introducir.

-aaaaaahh… aaaaahh…sa-sásuke…. Mas…ra-rapido…mmmmmm… ya-ya te necesito- era lo único que podía decir el rubio

-espera un poco más mi Kitsune, aun no estás preparado del todo- y con esas palabras introdujo el tercer dedo, que provoca que el rubio arqueara la espalda.

Ya con los tres dedos en el interior del rubio, el azabache simulaba embestidas muy profundas, que en varias ocasiones tocaron un punto sensible dentro del rubio y este arqueara su espalda.

-aaaaaahh…- era lo que decía después que el azabache tocara el punto sensible del rubio

- na-naruto…eres muy estrecho - decía el azabache también, teniendo no poderse controlar y poseer al menor en esos instantes y sin haberlo preparado lo suficiente.

Durante todo el tiempo, en el cual el azabache estuvo dilatando el menor, él se estuvo masturbando para contener un poco su excitación, pero al no poder mas ya que deseaba estar dentro del menor, y al ver que el rubio ya estaba dilatado saco sus dedos, el cual tuvo un bufido por parte de Naruto que se molestó, cuando el mayor retiro sus dedos.

-espera mi Kitsune, viene lo mejor

Ante estas palabras el rubio, le recorrió por todo su cuerpo un aire helado, aunque sabía que iba a tener más placer de lo que le daban lo dedos del mayor, y al fin cumpliría su gran sueño de pertenecer al hombre de su sueño, estaba aterrado ya que sabía que el miembro de su prometido era enorme y grueso, si con los dedos sintió dolor, que no eran nada comparado con lo que el azabache tenía entre sus piernas, se estremeció al pensar en el dolor que podía causarle.

-no te preocupes, seré cuidadoso

Eso fue lo que dijo el azabache al ver al expresión que tenía el rubio en su cara, supo en lo que estaba pensando, el azabache se acomodó entre las piernas del rubio sintiendo como se tensaba este y luego lo empezó a besar, cundo sintió como el rubio estaba distraído con el beso, de una solo estocada lo penetro, por el dolor que sintió el rubio se separó del beso de inmediato y arqueo la espalda dentro de un ángulo inhumano, mientras se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas de la espalda del moreno, provocándole unas pequeñas heridas .

-¡aaaaaahhhh!- fue lo que escapo de la boca del rubio

Sasuke espero a que Naruto le indicara cuando podía moverse, después de unos momentos el rubio libero la espalda del azabache y movió ligeramente las caderas, en señal del que el azabache podía continuar.

El azabache empezó con embestidas muy suaves, después de las primeras embestidas sintió un líquido caliente en su miembro, y luego se dio cuenta que era la sangre del rubio, el cual estaba sangrando por ser su primera vez.

Dentro de la habitación solo se podían escuchar los gemidos de los dos amantes y el ruido de los choque de la cadera del azabache contra el trasero del rubio.

Poco a poco las embestidas tomaron más velocidad y a ser más agresivas el cual le provocada a ambos grandes corrientes de placer.

Ambos cuerpos se complementaban perfectamente, el azabache posicionado dentro de las piernas del rubio y el rubio mantenía sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del azabache ayudando a profundizar las embestidas. Pero después de estar en esa posición el mayor decido cambiar la posición coloco ambas piernas de rubio en sus hombros y él se arrodillo enfrente y volvía a penetrar al rubio con más fuerza.

En esos momentos los dos amantes no podían pensar más que en entregarse mutuamente, el rubio no podía creer lo maravilloso que se podía llegar a sentir entregarse en cuerpo y alma al ser amado, se preguntaba cómo era posible que durante tanto tiempo de relación con el azabache, no se vea entregado antes, era maravilloso toda las emociones que estaba viviendo en este momento, tal vez algo que consintió en que el rubio no se le vea entregado antes es porque su pareja siempre fue muy respetuosa con él y nunca le insinuó tal cosa, como entregarse a él, si alguna vez lo hubiera hecho, se hubiera entregado a él antes.

Por otro lado el azabache besaba todo lo que estaba al alcance de esa bella piel tostada que tenía su novio, nunca pudo imaginarse lo grandioso que era hacer el AMOR con el ser amado, si decimos que el azabache no tenía idea que era tener intimidad con una persona, desde luego estoy mintiendo, ya que el peli-negro es una persona eperimentada en este ámbito. Antes de conocer al rubio el tubo muchas parejas pero hasta ahora se está dando cuenta de lo que tenía con ella fue y solo fue SEXO, nunca hizo el AMOR con ellas.

Después de pasar un grandioso e inolvidable momento junto, el final de esta apasionada noche estaba a punto de culminar, cuando ambas personas sintieron que el final llegaba, se besaron con todo el amor que podían profesar, las últimas embestidas que dio el azabache fueron profundas, hasta que llegaron al orgasmo al mismo tiempo el azabache en el interior del rubio y el rubio en medio de sus estómagos.

Después del orgasmo se siguieron besando aunque ya agotados, el azabache saco su hombría despacio del interior del menor y como pudo el bajo las piernas de rubio de sus hombros, se dejaron de besar y ambos amantes su acurrucaron en silencio en la cama, el rubio deposito su cabeza en el fuerte pecho del mayor, el cual este solo acariciaba con una mano el cabello dorado de su pareja y con la otra entrelazo sus dedos con su amado

El rubio fue el primero en hablar –teme.

-dime dobe.

-te amo.

-yo también te amo

-Sasuke

-¿Hmn?

-solo quería saber, si te gusto tu regalo de aniversario…

-si bode, el reloj está muy bonito.

-¡idiota!, ese no…

-¿Cómo?, no te entiendo.

-q-quería saber si te gusto hacer el amor

-por supuesto dobe, fue lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, pero aun no entiendo a dónde quieres llegar.

-bueno…emmmm… e-es que fue… bueno esto era tu regalo de aniversario

-no te entiendo, ¿y el reloj?

-eso solo era una distracción, este era tu regalo, aunque al principio fue algo complicado con lo de la discusión, por un minuto creí que esta hermosa noche se vea echado a perder.

-mmmm….- dijo el azabache en forma pensativa- pues que agradable regalo, es lo mejor que me pudiste dar, además lo de la discusión fue algo sin importancia, dejémosla en el olvido.

-¿enserio?

-por supuesto… ¿Naruto?

-si

-te amo dobe

-yo también te amo teme

Eso fue lo que dijeron ambos ya no necesitaban decir más después de lo ocurrido, y con esas palabras de dejaron caer en los brazos de Morfeo…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arashi Shirou

Hola, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado gracias por tu comentario :D

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Notas finales:**

A todas las personas que llegaron a leer hasta aquí se los agradezco de todo corazón por leer mis locuras.

Ha también si quieren contactarme aquí está mi fb:

. .503

También les dejo mi correo:

uchihahikari08

Sayonara…


	3. Chapter 3 Un nuevo día

**Notas del capitulo**

Hola a todos los lectores,

PD: perdone mis horrores ortográficos;

PD2: quiero agradecer a Arashi Shirou por su comentario :)

Bueno y sin más a leer se ha dicho

**Un nuevo día**

Después de ver pasado una hermosa noche de amor el primero en despertar de un profundo sueño fue Sasuke lo cual lo despertaron los rayos de sol, que se colaban por la ventana del cuarto de su amado. Cuando despertó sintió una presión en su pecho y bajo su vista hasta donde estaba dicha prisión y rio internamente al ver como su amado Kitsune apoyaba su cabeza en su pecho, "_con que eso es" _pensó Sasuke al descubrir que era lo que le provocaba presión en su pecho.

Sasuke decidió levantarse, entonces coloco con sumo cuidado la cabeza de Naruto en una almohada, este al sentir la diferencia entre el pecho de su amado con una almohada se novio inquieto en la cama pero después de acostumbrarse al cambio quedo nuevamente dormido.

Sin hacer mucho ruido Sasuke busco su ropa por toda la habitación y posteriormente se vistió y salió del cuarto.

Poco después despertó Naruto que aun semidormido sentía que a su lado le hacía falta algo y con su mano buscaba ese algo en toda la extensión de la cama, pero simplemente no lo encontraba.

Cuando Naruto busco por toda la cama a su prometido y no lo logró localizar decidió abrir los ojo ya que aun los tenia cerrados ya que aun no se acostumbraba a los hermosos rayos de luz que le proporcionaba esta mañana el sol, pero sus ojos se entristecieron al ver que Sasuke definitivamente no se encontraba en la cama y en ninguna parte de la habitación y tampoco lograba localizar por ninguna parte su ropa, suspiro profundamente y volvió a recostarse en la cama y se llevó uno de sus brazos a la cara para poderse tapar los ojos, este acto era con el propósito de tratar de calmar las lágrimas que se aproximaban en salir de sus bellos ojos, pero sus actos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar como la puerta de su cuarto se abría y luego escucho esa voz que lo enloquecía, esa voz que solo el tendría la dicha de escuchar, una voz llena de sentimientos, sentimientos que muy rara vez su portador expresaba y esa voz le decía:

- ¡amor!... qué bien, ya despertaste- si bueno no eran las palabras más bonitas del mundo, pero si eran unas palabra con mucho sentimientos.

El rubio al escuchar esas palabras fue como recobrar el aire, su corazón se aceleró a mil por hora, su azabache no se avía ido como él lo pensaba, estaba hay con él en estos precisos instantes…

Incorporándose un poco de la cama, Naruto miro hacia la puesta y definitivamente hay estaba Sasuke y solo le dedico una sonrisa, después de dedicarle la sonrisa pudo ver con el peli-negro se acercaba a él pero tenía algo en sus manos…

-espero que te guste- le dijo acercándole una bandeja con comida, en la bandeja se podía notar un tazón de ramen, jugo de naranja y franceses (panes) tostados con mermelada de fresa.

-gra-gracias no de vistes molestarte- le respondió el rubio al azabache, con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas por el acto de su amado.

-jejeje no es nada- dijo acercándose a darle un tierno beso en la comisura de los labios de Naruto- como amanecistes

-muy-muy bien… c-creo… y-y tú?

-esplendido- respondió con una sonrisa made in Uchiha

El rubio se ruborizo más por lo dicho el azabache.

-anda come, que tienes que recuperar fuerzas- volvió hablar el azabache con una sonrisa burlona

Ahora si el pobre de Naruto estaba compitiendo con un tomate muy maduro al recordar lo de anoche, en presencia de Sasuke.

Después de las palabras del peli-negro Naruto solo asintió y empezó a comer y cuando probo el ramen prácticamente se le derritió la boca, el ramen estaba delicioso, él no sabía que el azabache pudiera cocinar tan bien.

-esta delicioso teme, ¿porque no me dijiste que podías cocinar tan bien?- le pregunto Naruto

-nunca me lo preguntaste- fue la simple respuesta que le dio el azabache al mismo tiempo que levantaba los hombros como queriendo restarle importancia a la pregunta de su amado, Naruto solo lo vio con una gota detrás de su cabeza y si no fuera porque estaba sentado en la cama se hubiera caído estilo anime.

-¿y quién te enseño?- seguía preguntado el rubio, mientras seguía comiendo ese deliciosa ramen, pero ante esa pregunta el azabache se puso tenso y frunció un poco el ceño, esto fue algo que no paso desapercibido por los ojos de Naruto, también noto que el brillo que sus ojos negros mostraban hace unos instantes desapareció, incluso podía asegurar el rubio que en los ojos de su amado azabache se podía notar tristeza, no dijo nada solo espero la respuesta a su pregunta.

El azabache al escuchar esa pregunta simplemente no quería contestarla pero conocía muy bien a su rubia adoración y sabía que si no le respondía no lo dejaría en paz hasta que lo hiciera, así que dio un largo suspiro y dijo – nadie importante-.

Ante la respuesta del azabache naruto también nota dos sentimientos mezclados estos eran rabia y dolor, Naruto intrigado ante los cambios en Sasuke se propuso a descubrir que era lo que estaba pasando con su amado.

Y para saber lo que estaba pasando siguió hablando –temeee, eso no es una respuesta ¿dime quién te enseño? porfiiisss, pooorrrfiiiiissss siiiik- decía poniendo cara de perrito.

-ya te dije que nadie importante- volvió a responder Sasuke solo que en esta ocasión con un poco de molestia en su voz

-no sea malo teme, dime quien te enseño a cocinar tan rico- seguía insistiendo Naruto

- y yo ya te dije que no es nadie importante dobe...

Pero antes de que terminara de hablar el azabache Naruto volvió hablar –pero teme y solo quiero saber quién te enseñ…

-Vasta Naruto, come y deja de hacer preguntas

(y hay estaba una pequeña pelea más de estos dos tortolos, nunca van a cambiar XD)

A regañadientes Naruto dejo de hablar y empezó a comer, no insistió más en el tema porque tenía planeado más adelante sacarle la información a Sasuke. Aunque en realidad lo que quería ahora era saber porque su cambio de humor, ya no le importaba quien le había enseñado a cocinar…

Naruto comió todo el tiempo en silencio, después de acabar agradeció la comida y le entrego los trastos a Sasuke el cual no había dicho ninguna palabra también después de la pequeña pelea, después de recibir los trastos solo salió de la habitación.

Naruto al ver como Sasuke salía de su habitación se quedó mirando fijamente la puesta, no se dio cuenta cuanto tiempo la miro hasta que miro como Sasuke entraba de nuevo.

-¿pasa algo?- le pregunta Sasuke al ver al rubio mirar muy fijamente la puerta.

-eh, no, no, no pasa nada… solo pensaba- respondió y le dedico una gran sonrisa a su prometido

Sasuke dio un suspiro y luego empezó nuevamente a hablar -¿Naruto?

-¿si?

-lo siento

-eh, ¿Por qué?

-por la forma que te conteste hace rato, no fue mi intención.

-ah, por eso no te preocupes, sé que no te gusta hablar de algunas cosas y fue yo el insistí, yo soy el que se tiene que disculpar

-no digas esas tonterías, yo fui el que te contesto mal.

-pero, yo fue el que insistí con el tema

-pero yo fui el que te contesto mal

- pero yo fue el que insistió…

Y hay estaban de nuevo pelando por cosas triviales, el azabache suspiro nuevamente -_son apenas las 9 de la mañana y_ ya he suspirado más veces que otros días completos_, esto solo puede pasar cundo estoy con este Dobe y además tan temprano y ya llevamos dos peleas, no puede ser esto definitivamente solo pasa con este Dobe, pero lo amo, lo amo mucho que no podría vivir sin el_- pensó el azabache mientras escuchaba como hablaba Naruto, como anteriormente volvió a suspirar y se acercó al rubio y lo beso para que se callara y valla que funciono.

…

Después de que Naruto había comido y de haber rompido el record de dos discusiones apenas las 9 de la mañana, Naruto trato de levantarse pero no pudo, hubo algo que no se lo permitió, eso fue un fuerte dolor proveniente de su traserito (ustedes sabrán que parte es exactamente la que le duele a nuestro querido rubio :p) y desde luego que después de tal demostración de amor que se dieron nuestra querida pareja anoche, tuvo que tener alguna consecuencia, la cual fue que nuestro querido rubio no podía caminar.

El azabache al ver lo que le pasaba a Naruto decidió quedarse con él a cuidarlo, además era Domingo en la mañana y no tenía algo mejor que hacer, y aunque tuviera él tenía decidido quedarse con el Rubio ya que él fue el causante de lo que a este le estaba pasando.

Durante todo el día el azabache realizo actividades muy placenteras con el rubio, primero se bañó él y posteriormente baño a Naruto cosa que disfruto mucho, pudo observar con más detenimiento a su amado, mientras que el menor se moría de vergüenza, si el pobre tenia vergüenza de que el mayor lo observara a pesar lo vivido hacia unas horas atrás.

Después de bañarse ambos, miraron una película juntos, recordaban cosas que han vivido juntos hasta ahora y algunas cosas que le contaba el rubio al azabache sobre sus amistades, prácticamente el que hablaba era Naruto y Sasuke se dedicaba a escucharlo, de vez en cuando el menor trataba que el mayor le contara algo pero simplemente él no tenía nada que contar de su vida ajena a la relación que tenía con Naruto ya que él era una persona antisociable y con las únicas personas que se relacionaba era con los empleados de su empresa (que solo trataba con ellos asuntos de la empresa) y con su querido rubio y con respecto con la vida pasada del mayor odiaba hablar de ese tema.

Con relación a la vida pasada de Sasuke, Naruto no trataba de sacar conversación ya que en barias ocasiones pasadas Sasuke le había contado parte de esta y por lo que le dijo se dio cuenta que la vida de este fue más dura que la de él, a pesar que él tenía todo y él no tenía nada.

Naruto recordaba que Sasuke le había contado que sus padres no lo querían y que el único que lo quiso fue su hermano mayor, pero algo que el menor no entendía era que cada vez que hablaba de su hermano la hacía con tanto odio en su voz que lo desconcertaba, el no entendía porque odiaba tanto a su hermano, si él fue el único que lo amo de su familia, y cada vez que abordaban algún tema de conversación acerca del su hermano este simplemente evadía el tema o se enojaba.

Naruto durante estos dos años de relación con el azabache lo único que pudo saber de los labios de su prometido sobre su hermano fue que él fue el único que lo quiso de si familia y que hace aproximadamente 3 años había muerto por protegerlo a él de un atentado, y aparte por uno de sus amigos logro saber que él era un genio en los negocios, que era la envidia de muchos empresarios y muy codiciado dentro de la sociedad por ser uno de los hombres más guapos que se han visto dentro de la sociedad japonesa. Solo eso era lo que sabía el rubio. –_bueno no por nada era un Uchiha, y los Uchiha tienen la fama de ser muy guapos, si no miren a Sasuke y ya que me pongo a pensar no he visto ninguna fotografía del hermano de Sasuke, no sé en realidad cómo era, bueno nunca he tenido la curiosidad de saber cómo era y además en las pocas ocasiones que visitado la casa de Sasuke no recuerdo haber visto alguna fotografía que me dé a entender quién era su hermano mayor- (_Pensaba el rubio_)_

Naruto después de tanto recordar que sabía poco de la vida de Sasuke, y que no sabía la razón por la que odiaba a su hermano, más que todo tenía curiosidad de porque este odiaba a su hermano y no se daría por vencido en descubrir que es lo que Sasuke tiene con su hermano y lo aborrece tanto.

_-sé que con esto estoy buscando que Sasuke se enoje con migo, pero quiero ayudarlo no es justo que odie al alguien que según él era el único familiar que lo quería- _ pensaba Naruto-

-¿Sasuke?- dejo Naruto para empezar con la conversación, que de seguro ocasionaría la tercera discusión de esos dos en un solo día.

-¿Hmn?- Fue la respuesta de Sasuke

Naruto se movió un paco para poder fijar sus ojos azules con los ojos negros de su prometido -¿Cómo era tu hermano? ¿Cuéntame de él?- dijo de repente sorprendiendo un poco al mayor

Ante estas preguntas Naruto pudo sentir como el cuerpo de Sasuke se tensaba, ya que estaban abrazados sobre la cama, y también pudo ver como este fruncía un poco el ceño.

-¿para qué quieres que te cuente de él?- dijo con la voz un poco molesta.

-solo tengo curiosidad, yo ya te e contado toda mi vida y todo lo que pasa con mis amigos, es justo que tú me cuentes algo de tu vida, sé que no tienes amigos y lógicamente no me hablaras de ellos, eso lo entiendo, sé que no te gusta hablar de tus padres por qué…. N-no te querían- Naruto dudo un poco en decir las palabras para que no se sintiera mal Sasuke, pero después de tantos años a Sasuke le daba igual cualquier cosa que dijeran de ellos- y de tu hermano las pocas veces que me hablas de él, hablas con mucho odio a su persona, pero no entiendo por qué no te gusta hablar de él, si tú mismo me has confirmado que él te quería.

-no, no es cierto yo nunca te he confirmado que el me quería, siempre te he dicho que el siempre aparento que me quería, que es una cosa totalmente distinta

-¿por qué dudas de su cariño, Sasuke? ¿Por qué dudas de tu hermano? -Preguntaba el rubio, ya que no entendía por qué Sasuke decía eso de su hermano

-no lo entendería Naruto.

-cómo quieres que te entienda, si nunca me dices nada.

-no te digo nada porque… y-ya te dije no lo entenderíias…

-estas diciendo que soy tonto, créeme soy distraído por no tonto…

-Déjame terminar de hablar Dobe y no saque conclusiones antes –decía el azabache interrumpiendo la palabra de Naruto y que había interpretado mal sus palabras de hace unos instantes- como te decía no creo que lo entiendas, ya que no has vivido lo que yo viví – finalizo el peli-negro

- ¿qué tiene que ver lo que vivisteis, para que odies a tu hermano y digas que el solo aparentaba quererte?- seguía insistiendo Naruto con el tema, ya que estaba logrando sacarle al azabache un poco más de información de la que el mismo se imaginó obtener.

Sasuke cayó por unos momentos, como le dolía escuchar de los labios del amor de su vida que el "adiaba a su hermano" cuando él amaba a su hermano incluso más que al mismísimo Naruto, bueno ese amor solo es fraternal desde luego.

Sasuke suspiro con resignación, sabía que Naruto quería saber más sobre el tema y no habría poder humano que lo detuviera, pero lo iba a intentar, iba a intentar parar este tema de conversación ya que ese tema lo estaba afectando mucho en esos momento y más porque Naruto era esa persona que estaba diciendo que el odiaba al su hermano y eso era mentira, el mismo trato de convencerse durante años que lo odiaba pero no había podido, así que volvió a habla para parar esto o al menos intentarlo.

-yo sé por qué digo que el solo aparentaba quererme, y por favor si me amas quiero que esta conversación quede aquí.

-lo siento Sasuke, si te amo, te amo con todo mi corazón y mi ser, pero quiero saber porque llegasteis a la conclusión de que tu hermano no te quería, yo sé que te duele hablar de ese tema tratas de demostrarte fuerte e imponente pero te conozco más que a mí mismo y sé que por dentro estas sufriendo- dijo Naruto que miraba a Sasuke que desde que empezó hablar desvió la mirada y no se atrevía a ver al rubio directamente a los ojos porque sabía que había dado en el punto.

Sasuke suspiro por décima vez desde que empezó esta conversación (discusión), al menos intento parar la convención, pero no se pudo y además que valía contarle un poco a naruto de su vida, se iban a casar después de todo.

-llegue a esa conclusión- empezó hablar el azabache- por el comportamiento de mi hermano unas semanas antes de su muerte… las semanas antes de su muerte, peleaba con migo por cosas sin importancia, se portaba más insoportable con migo cosa que nunca hizo antes, me echaba en cara que él era el mejor de los dos y por lo tanto el mejor para llevar a los negocios de la familia, que yo era un perdedor, que nunca lo podría superar, que me quedaría a su sombra siempre, y un día escuche con hablaba con alguien y le día que me odiaba y que le era un estorbo en su vida…- Naruto podía notar el rencor que había en la voz de Sasuke, -_como puede haber tanto odio pero a la vez mucho dolor en unas simples palabras-_pensaba Naruto y en esos pensamientos están nuestro rubio cuando escucho hablar a Sasuke de nuevo – ¿te hace poco eso para que yo no odie a mi hermano?.

Pero la verdad Naruto no comprendía nada, él pensaba que como es posible que después de tantos años de mostrar una persona amor por su hermano cambie tanto, Naruto quería pensar que había algo escondido en eso, pero era mejor no escarbar más al fondo sobre ese temas, no solo porque le causaba dolor a Sasuke si no que ya que el en realidad nunca conoció personalmente a Itachi el hermano de Sasuke.

-bu-bueno….no sé qué decirte- dijo Naruto ante lo último que le dijo Sasuke –la verdad no sabía de todo esto, si lo hubiera sabido, no hubiera insistido en que me lo contaras

-no seas tonto, como lo ibas a saber, si nunca te lo he contado, Pero ahora ya lo sabes ya verdad- dijo Sasuke para después darle un beso suave a Naruto en los labios.

-sí, ya sé que paso para que te expreses así de tu hermano, ya no insistiré con ese tema- dijo Naruto parar así acomodarse mejor en el pecho del mayor.

-te lo agradecería mucho- dijo Sasuke, la verdad odiaba hablar de ese tema.

-¿Sasuke?

-¿Hmn?

-s-se que dije que no insistiría con el tema, pero solo quiero saber algo-

Sasuke suspiro de nuevo- dime- fue lo único que dijo el azabache

-si tu hermano te odiaba, ¿Por qué te salvo la vida?

Sasuke ante esas palabras, por un instante se le olvido respira, era cierto, si su hermano lo odiaba ¿por qué lo salvo?, nunca había pensado en eso, cuando sus pulmones le ardían por falta de oxígeno, se percató que no había respirado por unos momentos, y su cuerpo ya le exigía aire y por eso le ardía los pulmones, y volvió a respirar con normalidad.

Después de volver a respirar normalmente, Sasuke se percató de la mirada de Naruto fija en él, Naruto se percató que Sasuke dejo de respirar y esto lo preocupo pero se tranquilizó al darse cuenta que volvía a respirar con normalidad.

-¿estás bien?- pregunto naruto, por la actitud de hace un rato del azabache

-sí, solo me quede pensando, y tienes razón, no sé por qué mi hermano me salvo la vida, si me odiaba- respondió Sasuke

-¿y qué tal si no te odiaba? ¿Te ha puesto a pensar en eso?

-no, no lo he pensado, pero aunque no me haya odiado, no tenía motivos para portarse mal con migo las últimas semanas de su vida, eso si no se lo personare y por eso lo odio.

Naruto solo escucho atentamente a Sasuke mientras hablaba, el ya no pronuncia más palabras ya que lo único que estaba haciendo era escarbar mas fondo, el dolor que Sasuke tenía en su corazón, pero eso si prometió algo –_Uchiha Itachi, te odio por hacer sufrir más a la persona que más amo en este mundo, y te prometo algo, te odiare con la misma intensidad con que él te odia, eso te lo prometo, te odiare y nunca te lo perdonare por lo que le has hecho, aunque le hayas salvado la vida_- Naruto pensó y se prometió, mientras abrazaba más con fuerza el cuento de Sasuke

Se quedaron abrasados en silencio por un largo tiempo y a los pocos después, ambos se quedaron profundamente dormidos…

(En otro lugar)

-señor- dio entrando una persona a una gran sala, donde se encontraba un hombre, mirando por la ventana y con una copa en la mano que contenía vino.

-si – respondió

-su avión ya esta listo, podemos partir en el momento que usted lo ordene

-bien, vamos quero llegar lo más pronto posible, ya le avisaste a…

-sí señor, ya le avise y ya lo está esperando en el avión - dijo el sirviente

-que bien, vámonos– fue lo último que dijeron ambos hombres para salir de la gran sala para después abordar el avión.

(En el avión)

-Ha pasado ya tanto tiempo desde la última vez que estuve en Japón… ya no podía estar más tiempo fuera, deje muchas asuntos pendiente cuando me fui y esta vez pienso terminarlos- dijo el hombre que miraba por una de las ventanillas del avión, era el mismo que se encontraba en la gran Sala hace unos minutos

-si lo se mi señor, ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero usted sabe que era necesario salir de Japón, por si las dudas- en esto ocasión hablaba la persona que lo estaba esperando en el avión

-si lo sé, lo sé, pero aun así creo que fue mucho tiempo… -se dibujó una sonrisa malvada en su rostro y continuó diciendo- ahora su Uchiha Sasuke, voy por ti y esta vez no tendrás a tu querido hermano mayor para defenderte.

Ambos hombres rieron por el comentario y luego brindaron como identificando que eran cómplice de algo, algo que tiene que ver con Sasuke, pero quienes serán estos hombres y que quieren con Sasuke, sigan leyendo y lo descubrirán…

Notas finales:

Hola a todos, si yo de nuevo, jejeje, bueno espero que le haya gustado el capítulo, si, si lo sé no tiene sentido el final de este, pero después se irán desencadenando varios misterios que hay dentro de la historia, si quieren saber de qué se trata sigan leyendo XD

Porfa vor déjenme un comentario para saber si les gusto…

Sayonara…

**15/06/2014**


	4. Chapter 4 Un Viaje Inesperado y un Narut

Notas del capítulo:

Hola, hola si yo de nuevo por aquí, jejejeje bueno solo pase por aquí para traerles un nuevo capítulos de esta historia de amor, espero que sea de su agrado.

Recuerden los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para mis locas ideas.

PD. Jejejeje como siempre perdonen mis horrores ortográficos

_**Cap. 4: Un Viaje Inesperado y un Naruto en aprietos **_

**(En ****un lugar muy lejos de Japón y más específico****un a ****avión se encontraban dos personas)**

-Ha pasado ya tanto tiempo desde la última vez que estuve en Japón… ya no podía estar más tiempo fuera, deje muchas asuntos pendiente cuando me fui y esta vez pienso terminarlas- dijo el hombre que miraba por una de las ventanillas del avión, era el mismo que se encontraba en la gran Sala hace unos minutos.

-si lo se mi señor, ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero usted sabe que era necesario salir de Japón, por si las dudas- en esto ocasión hablaba la persona que lo estaba esperando en el avión

-si lo sé, lo sé, pero aun así creo que fue mucho tiempo… -se dibujó una sonrisa malvada en su rostro y continuó diciendo- ahora su Uchiha Sasuke, voy por ti y esta vez no tendrás a tu querido hermano mayor para defenderte.

Ambos hombres rieron por el comentario y luego brindaron como identificando que eran cómplice de algo, algo que tiene que ver con Sasuke, el mayor de los dos hombre volvió su vista a la ventanilla de avión, este era un hombre de unos 40 años de edad de cabellos negros hasta la mitad de la espalda, con ojos amarillos, de piel extremadamente blanca y al contorno de sus ojos unas pronunciadas marcas color morado, su nombre era Orochimaru, la otra persona que lo acompañaba esta su leal súbdito como se le podría llamar, este ser un chico de unos 24 años de edad, con cabello albino y lo llevaba sujetado por una coleta, y utilizaba lentes redondos y su nombre era Kabuto

Después de un rato de silencio el menor pregunto – mmmm… milord Orochimaru ¿en esta ocasión que piensa ser con el menor de los Uchiha?

El nombrado dio un gran suspiro y posteriormente miro a la persona que le estaba hablando y respondió -¡oh! Mi querido Kabuto, lo primer qué haré es saber que ha hecho estos últimos años y depende lo que haya hecho formulare mi plan, mi plan para apodérame de las empresa Amaterasu, Corp de una vez por todas y ya que quite del camino al fastidioso de Uchiha Itachi ya nadie me impedirá que también me quede con Sasuke - dijo y luego se rio suave mente, pero con mucha maldad impregnada en el su risa, mientras que la otra persona sólo lo escuchaba atentamente.

Sin pronunciar ni una palabra más los integrantes del avión, de prepararon para un largo viaje a la Isla de Japón.

**(Al día siguiente)**

Después de haber pasado todo el día de ayer juntos y de tener una que otra discusión, nuestra querida pareja era despertada por lo rayos de sol que se adentraban por las ventanas, luego de desearse buen día entre besos y caricias se ha ciaron correspondientemente, desayunaron y luego cada uno disponía a asistir a sus respectivos trabajos.

El rubio con una gran fuerza de voluntad se dirigió a su trabajo ya que aún no podía dar paso como Dios manda ya que un fuerte dolor en su trasero se lo impida, el azabache le insistió que pidiera permiso para faltar, pero él menor se negó rotundamente y se dispuso asistir a su trabajo, con resignación el azabache lo acompaño hasta las puertas de su trabajo y ahí se despidieron, con la promesa que se verían en la noche, para asistir a una fiesta que daría una amiga de Naruto.

…

Dentro de una oficina de contabilidad se encontraba un bello doncel de cabellos rubios y ojos como los del cielo trabajando en su respectivo puesto ( sip, Naruto es contador, jejeje no se me ocurrió otro trabajo :P), como decía estaba en su puesto, cuando entro una llamada a su celular, cuando miro de quien era, ensancho una de esas son sonrisas que lo vuelven loco a uno, y por qué no iba a estar feliz si quien le llamaba no era nada más ni menos que Uchiha Sasuke, pero la vez que sentía una gran felicidad sentía una presión en su pecho, como si de una mala noticia se tratara.

-hola- contesto Naruto con algo de duda en su voz

-_¿naruto?_

-si

-_lo siento_

-¿de que hablas?, ¿porque te disculpas?

_-Naruto… no voy a poder estar contigo esta noche, tengo que salir del país por unos días, por asuntos de la empresa, lo siento de verdad-_ al escuchar esto el rubio, se sintió muy triste, habían quedado de asistir a una fiesta que organizaba su amiga Sakura por la llegado de su mejor amiga Ino que venía a Visitarla desde Londres y ahora tendría que ir solo, aunque se sentía algo triste también por no poder ver al azabache por unos días, trato de escucharse calmado cuando respondió.

-jejeje, no te preocupes mi amor, lo comprendo, son asuntos de la empresa y no pues dejarlos sin atender.

-_los siento de verdad Naruto, me gustaría estar contigo pero esto es urgente._

_-_ya te dije que no te preocupes, yo entiendo.

-_gracias Naruto, te prometo que te recompensare cuando vuelva._

-jejeje, pero tendrá que ser algo sumamente especial, para que te perdone- contesto el rubio con tono juguetón.

_-No te preocupes dobe, te aseguro que será especial- _ su voz sensual-…_ te adelanto algo, cuando vuelva tendrás que pedir permiso para faltas al trabajo ya que no podrás sentarte en una semana, te lo prometo- lo dijo con voz ronca, y a Naruto se le erizo todos los pelos de su cuerpo y _trago saliva ruidosamente, se estaba arrepintiendo de ese juego que el empezó y eso que apenas había dicho una que otras palabras Sasuke.

-_ ¿dobe estas hay?- _pregunto Sasuke ya que después de lo que dijo no recibió, respuesta alguna.

-Si-si… -dijo Naruto algo nervioso

-_ jajaja, no te preocupes no te are daño, ¿eso lo sabes? pero ten por seguro que serás mío otra vez- _ dijo el mayor dejando a un pobre rubio con su mente perdida, y muy, muy ruborizado, el menor solo en pensar que Sasuke lo tomaría de nuevo, sentía que en sus entrañas produjeran un calor inexplicable, en pensar que le pertenecería la mayor otra vez lo excitaba, pero tuvo que volver sus pies del suelo, para poder responderle al peli-negro.

-lo-lo sé, tu nunca me harás daño, pe-pero re-regresa pronto- fue lo que le pudo responder, sintiendo una gran vergüenza al instante ya que le estaba pidiendo al azabache que regresara pronto, sabiendo lo que el mayor haría a su regreso.

-_jajajaja, dobe, me estas poniendo en duda sobre me viaje ¿sabes?, me dan ganas de ir por ti y llevarte a un lugar donde podamos estar "solos"- _decía el azabache con voz muy ronca y resaltando la palabra "solos".

-pu-pues hazlo- decía Naruto

El mayor dio un gran suspiro y respondió –mmmm… _la oferta es muy tentadora, pero la verdad, tengo que salir de viaje y no fuera tan urgente lo aria, pero te prometo volver lo más pronto posible._

_-_no-no te preocupes, lo entiendo –decía Naruto pero la verdad es que ya le estaba gustando el jueguito que estaban jugando en este instante, y sabía a la perfección que estaba jugando con fuego en estos instantes, pero por las palabras anteriores de Sasuke se siento decepcionado _"pero ni modo trabajo era trabajo y con él se tienen que asumir todas las responsabilidades que este implica y si Sasuke tenía que hacer un viaje él lo apoyaría" _pensaba Naruto y luego se percató que o sabia cuanto tiempo se ir así que le pregunto_-…_y por cierto ¿Por cuánto tiempo te vas?

_-posiblemente por una semana o depende como estén los problemas._

_-_ po-por una semana

-_si Dobe, pero te prometo tratar de volver pronto_

_-_ de acuerdo, aquí te esperare

-_gracias por entender_

_-_ no te preocupes…

_-¿Dobe?_

-si Teme

_-te amo_

-y yo a ti

_-te prometo volver pronto_

-aquí te esperare…

A así estuvieron por un largo rato hasta que al fin cortaron la llamada, pero la verdad es que no era la primera vez que se separaban por una temporada larga, el problema es que ambos presentaban que algo malo se aproximaba, y no estaban equivocado, una gran maldad los estaban asechando.

**(En otro lugar, muy lejos de ahí)**

-señor- decía un joven de lentes y cabello blanco

-¿qué quieres Kabuto?- responde Orochimaru con un tomo muy enfadado y es que acababan de llegar de un largo viaje y solo quería descansar.

-solo le informo que, Kidōmaru se encuentra esperándolo

-¿Kidōmaru? Has dicho

-si señor

-y ¿qué quiere?- pregunto, ya que se la hacía raro que él estuviera hay en su casa, en lugar de estar cumpliendo con lo que le tenía encargado.

-hablar con usted, al parecer ya tiene la información que le pidió

-¿Qué?... ¡La información!... ¿Ya la tiene?- preguntaba Orochimaru muy asombrado, no sabía que Kidōmaru fuera tan rápido, para cumplir su órdenes.

-si señor y lo está esperando en el despacho.

-de acuerdo vamos con el- fue lo último que dijo el mayor para dirigirse al despacho.

En el despacho se encontraba un hombre alto, de cabellos algo obscuros que estaba sentado en uno de los sillones individuales de la sala y bebía un poco de sake, estaba bebiendo tranquilamente cuando la puesta se abrió y dejo entrar a dos hombres se paró y saludo cordialmente.

- muy buenos días seños ¿cómo se encuentra el día de hoy?

-buenos días- dijo tajante Orochimaru- ¿a qué has venido? Habla de una vez

-bueno señor, le venido a dejar la información que usted me pidió- dijo entregándole unos papeles al mayor de los recién llegados al despacho.

-y me puedes explicar cómo es posible que la consiguieras tan tapido, ¡me sorprendes!- dijo Orochimaru tomando respectivamente los papeles que le entrego su súbdito

-bueno señor es fácil, la vida de Sasuke Uchiha es muy aburrida y lógicamente no es nada interesante, cuando lea la información se dará cuenta.

-mmmmm…. Con que es muy aburrida la vida de Sasuke Uchiha, ya veo, pero por el momento no tenga ganas de leer, los documentos, así que coméntame que es de la vida de ese mocoso Uchiha.

-como usted diga señor, ¿por dónde quiere que empiece?

-cuéntame que ha hecho después de la muerte de su hermano

-pues como usted sabrá, Sasuke Uchiha era una persona seria, fría, egoísta y prepotente, se volvió peor después de la muerte de su hermano, también como era de suponérselo obtuvo el control de las empresas Amaterasu, Corp y desde los últimos tres años las a manejado muy bien, se ve que es un gran empresario, el problemas es su personalidad, siempre tan solitaria, egoísta y se cree superior a todo lo que lo rodea y…

-si ya se, ya sé cómo es su personalidad y como era de suponerlo el presidente de todas las empresas Amaterasu, Corp, dime ¿qué más averiguaste? ¿Qué más ha hecho de su vida?

-como decía señor, el Uchiha se ha dedicado a manejar la empresas y también a manjar una relación con un bello doncel…

-jajajaja –empezó a reírse Orochimaru-… que has dicho el solitario Sasuke Uchiha mantiene una relación con un doncel, eso sí es ver para creer- dijo después de interrumpir las palabras de Kidōmaru y de relajarse un poco ya que la información que le acababan de proporcionar era muy divertida y le dio un ataque de risa.

-si señor como lo ha escuchado, el lleva un relación con un doncel y dentro de dos meses se casaran…

-valla, valla, Sasuke se casara…

-si señor como lo escucho, se casara en dos meses- dijo Kidōmaru

-bien Kidōmaru, puedes retirarte, tus servicios no serán necesitados por el momento, Kabuto te cancelara luego y espera nuevas ordenes

-de acuerdo señor, compromiso- dijo Kidōmaru para así luego salir, dejando a Orochimaru y Kabuto solos en la sala. Si Kabuto se encontraba en la sala y oyó toda la conversación entre Kidōmaru y Orochimaru.

-y ahora ¿qué piensa hacer señor, con el Uchiha?- dijo Kabuto después de un largo silencio

-por el momento nada- fueron la únicas palabras que Orochimaru dijo

-¿Nada, señor?

- si como lo oíste, nada, esperare a que se case y luego veré que hare con él.

-pero yo pensé que, que quería acabar con él lo más pronto posible

-y así era, quería acabar con él lo más pronto posible pero, que importa esperar uno o dos meses más, dejémoslo que se feliz por un poco más de tiempo… mmmm, pero de algo si estoy seguro quiero saber más de ese Doncel que ha cautivado a un Uchiha debe ser bastante especial, para ver logrado semejante cosa…

Fueron las últimas palabras de Orochimaru mientas salía de la sala de su casa y se dirigía a descansar, dejando a un muy confundido Kabuto por la actitud que su señor ha tomado y por el interés que tiene por un Doncel que ha conquistado a un Uchiha…

Era viernes por la tarde y Naruto se encontraba saliendo de la oficina, dio gracias a kami-sama que ese día acabara y la verdad es que no se sentía nada bien, ya que todo el día no pudo probar bocado por unas nauseas tremendas que tenía y para acabar, por estar sin comida todo el día y los asuntos de la oficina le estaba afectando sentía debes en cuando unas ligeros mareos, la verdad es que deseaba volver a su casa lo más pronto posible y mientras salía de la oficina iba pensando en Sasuke, ya hacia 12 días que solio del país y por lo paco que hablaban sabía que los asuntos de la empresa no se arreglaban y no sabía con exactitud cuándo volvería.

Y el problema era que uno de los gerentes de una de las sucursales de las empresas Amaterasu, Corp cometió un fraude y se robó varios millones de la empresa, pero para desgracias del ladrón y por suerte de la empresa, ese ladrón fue descubierto, pero el problemas que Sasuke tenía que arreglar un sinfín de papeles, y eso le ocasión un retraso para poder regresar a Japón.

Naruto salió de la oficina y empezó a caminar rumbo a su casa, la casa no quedaba muy lejos de la oficina por eso no tenía ningún inconveniente en caminar, pero de lo que no se percataba Naruto es que alguien lo seguía. Y como naruto están distraído y como tenía unas ganas inmensas de regresar a la comodidad de su hogar y por estar pensando en Sasuke, no se percataba de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Para Naruto era otro día normal, las personas caminaban de regreso a sus casas después de una semana de trabajo, otras simplemente caminaban por la calle, y otras seguían a un rubio doncel…

Cuando Naruto estaba a punto de cruzar la esquina que faltaba para poder llegar a su casa alguien lo tomo por la cintura y lo jalo hacia él.

-¿pero qué…- fue lo único que pronuncio Naruto la percatarse de lo que sucedía…

Notas finales:

Lo sé, lo se merezco tomatazos por dejar así el capítulo y si lo sé, lo sé el capítulo es un poco corto y no tiene muchas cosa interesantes, pero quiero que me tengan paciencia la historia se va desarrollando poco a poco.

Ahora me gustaría saber que piensan ustedes quien es el que está siguiendo a naruto, ¿le ira hacer daño?

¿Qué pensara hacer Orochimaru con Sasuke y qué interés tiene por Naruto?

Que piensan ustedes déjenme un reviews, con su cometario, recuerden que sus reviews son los que me motivan a escribir.

**18/06/14**

Hasta la próxima

:)


	5. Chapter 5 Una noche en la mansion Uchiha

Notas del capítulo:

Hola, hola… aquí está el capítulo 5 de esta historia espero que sea de su agrado.

_**Capítulo 5: Una noche en la Mansión Uchiha**_

Naruto salió de la oficina y empezó a caminar rumbo a su casa, la casa no quedaba muy lejos de la oficina por eso no tenía ningún inconveniente en caminar, pero de lo que no se percataba Naruto es que alguien lo seguía. Y como Naruto están distraído y como tenía unas ganas inmensas de regresar a la comodidad de su hogar y por tener ocupada su mente pensando en Sasuke, no se percataba de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Para Naruto era otro día normal, las personas caminaban de regreso a sus casas después de una semana de trabajo, otras simplemente caminaban por la calle, y otras seguían a un rubio doncel…

Cuando Naruto estaba a punto de cruzar la esquina que faltaba para poder llegar a su casa alguien lo tomo por la cintura y lo jalo hacia él.

-¿pero qué…- fue lo único que pronuncio Naruto al percatarse de lo que sucedía, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo mas sus labios fueron capturados por los de alguien que le dio un apasionado beso, Naruto al percatarse lo que estaba pasando, solo decidió corresponder, hacía mucho que no sentía esos labios sobre los de él y los amelaba con locura.

Después de un momento ambas personas se separaron, y Naruto le dio una bofetada a la personas que lo beso, se sentía un estúpido al ver correspondido un beso que al principio la intención era robárselo tomándolo por sorpresa y el como el idiota que se sentía en estos momentos correspondió a tal acto, simplemente se dejó llevar por el momento, luego de ese acto sus ojos empezaron a nublarse por las lagrimas de frustración que sentía en estos instantes.

-eres… eres… ¡UN IDIOTA!...- dijo o mejor dicho fue lo que pudo pronunciar antes de que su voz se quebrara

La persona que lo beso quedo estupefacta ante las palabras del rubio - pero... Naruto…- fue lo que pudo pronuncias pero fue interrumpido.

-c-callate... - dijo Naruto con algo de dificultad ya que el llanto le impedía hablar claramente pero siguió hablando - un idiota, eso es lo que eres, un idiota Teme

-na… Naruto calmante, ¿qué te pasa?

-¿Qué? ,¿QUE, QUE ME PASA?, TE PARECE POCO HACE DOS SEMANAS QUE TE FUISTE Y AHORA… AHORA ESTAS AQUÍ – decía Naruto, señalándolo- PE-PENSÉ QUE SEGUÍAS EN ITALIA ARREGLANDO NO SÉ QUÉ ASUNTOS DE LA EMPRESA, ME DIJISTE QUE TARDARÍAS Y ESTAS AQUÍ…- Naruto seguía señalando a Sasuke- Y…Y ¿POR QUÉ NO ME AVISASTE QUE REGRESABAS?, SI NO QUE EN LUGAR DE AVISAR BIENES Y ME TOMAS DESAPERCIBIDO Y ME DAS UN BESO AL PRINCIPIO CREÍ QUE ME QUERÍAN HACER DAÑO… -Naruto gritaba histérico, toda las personas que estaban lo miraban con curiosidad, pero seguían su camino, y Sasuke estaba debatiéndose entre la vergüenza y la risa por lo que estaba haciendo su amado ya que caminaba de un lado a otro y le gritaba, luego de gritarle un rato, Naruto se calló -casi me da un infarto… ¿te parece poco?- fue lo que dijo en un susurro cuando volvió hablar.

Sasuke había regresado de su viaje y lo primero que quiso hacer cuando volvió fue ver a su amado, cuando llego a la empresa donde trabajado lo vio que caminaba de regreso a casa y se le ocurrió darle una sorpresa, queriéndolo tomar desapercibido, pero en estos momentos se estaba arrepintiendo mil veces nunca espero que Naruto reaccionara así, y mucho menos que le gritara de la forma que lo hizo. Después de qué Naruto dejo de gritarle se acercó a él para abrasarlo y espero que el rubio se calmara que pudieran hablar.

Después de unos momentos Naruto se calmó, el olor de Sasuke lo relajaba y en el momento de que el rubio iba hablar, Sasuke lo hizo.

-¿estás bien Dobe?

Como repuesta solo recibió un movimiento de cabeza

El azabache suspiro hondo –bien… ¿me quieres decir algo?- hasta la pregunta era mecía, claro que tenían que hablar de algo.

Y como anteriormente Naruto volvió a mover la cabeza en forma de confirmación, después se separó de los fuertes brazos de Sasuke y lo miro a los ojos

-¿Por qué no me informaste que volverías? -Pregunto Naruto sin rodeos

Sasuke formo una media sonrisa en sus labios y antes de responder a la pregunta de Naruto, se acercó y le dio un tierno beso –que bueno que ahora me dejes hablar… - Sasuke amplio más su sonrisa al recordar lo histérico que estaba Naruto, en cambio Naruto solo hizo un puchero.

-contesta ¿Por qué no me informaste que volverías? –volvió a preguntar Naruto

-emmm. Bueno, no tenía planeado volver hoy, pero los asuntos de la empresa se arreglaron más pronto de lo que suponía, en cuanto revise el último documento que estuviera bien, llame al aeropuerto para que prepararan el avión quería estar lo más pronto posible contigo, no podía estar ni un minuto más lejos de ti, y se me olvido habitarte… lo-lo siento.

-y ¿Por qué no me avisaste cuando llegaste aquí?

-pues quería darte una sorpresa- dijo con Sasuke con una sonrisa

-una sorpresa- respondió con sarcasmo Naruto- CASI ME DA UN INFARTO- le dijo al azabache, bueno mas bien le grito.

-oh, vamos Naruto no te enojes conmigo, ¿acaso no te alegra que este contigo, en estos momentos?

-sí, me gusta que estés aquí, pero me hubiera gustado que me avisaras, ya te dije casi me da un infarto.

- vamos Naruto, deja eso y dame un beso- pedía Sasuke acercando su rostro al de Naruto, y sujetándolo por la cintura para que no se le escapara. Sasuke estaba tratando de que a su dobe se le olvidara de una vez por todas, que no le había avisado que vendría, ya que si no se le olvidaba de tema, le reclamaría por un buen rato ese asunto y estaba muy cansado para discutir con el menor.

-déjame teme – decía el rubio, tratando de zafarse del agarre del azabache – aún sigo sin entender que te costaba avisarme que vendrías, estaba muy preocupado por ti y tu ni te dignas a llamarme, para que me deje de procurar por ti.

Y ahí estaba el rubio no se iba a olvidar tan fácilmente de ese temas y es que cuando a Naruto se le metía algo en la cabeza no había poder humano que se lo sacara.

Por otro lugar estaba Sasuke muy cansado para discutir y con la última frase que pronuncia el menor fue la gota que derramo el vaso, Sasuke viajo varias horas para poder estar con su rubia adoración, trato de arreglar los asuntos de la empresa lo más rápido que pudo y en esos momentos no estaba de humor para discutir con el dobe así que soltó a Naruto, y se dispuso a ir de ahí sin decir una palabra más, Naruto miraba esa escena paralizado, no entendía que estaba haciendo ahora el azabache

-¿sa-sasuke? ¿Qué-que hacer?- preguntaba el rubio, al ver como Sasuke se alejaba

-…

-¿SASUKE?- decía Naruto empezando a caminar, bueno más bien a correr detrás del azabache que no se dignada a voltearse o a contestar a sus pregunta que este le hacía.

-…

-¿SASUKE? ¿SASUKE, A DONDE VAS?, CONTÉSTAME –gritaba Naruto, entrando en pánico cuando vio como Sasuke se paraba a la par de un auto negro y abrió las puertas de este, Naruto reconoció el auto como el del azabache, Sasuke se propuso entrar cuando Naruto volvió hablar.

-¿Sasuke, a dónde vas? –pregunto esta ves pero no con gritos como lo estaba haciendo anteriormente sino como una súplica y en su mejilla corría un par de lagrima, al ver esto Sasuke decidió hablar

-vuelvo a Italia- le informo a Naruto, Naruto no sabía que hacer quedo en Shock antes las palabras del mayor.

Después de procesar las palabras de Sasuke, Naruto dijo – creí que ya habías acabado tus asuntos allá

-y los acabe, solo que en estos momentos tengo que ir hacer una cosa

-¿Qué cosas?- preguntó Naruto con tristeza, después de 2 semanas de no ver a Sasuke, lo dejaría de ver otra vez

Sasuke suspiro antes de contestar- tengo que ir a Italia, llamarte y decirte que he terminado los asuntos de la empresa y avisarte que volveré

o.O esta era la cara de Naruto, acaso estaba escuchando bien, Sasuke volvería a Italia solo para llamarlo y avisarle que volvería, acaso se le había zafado un tornillo, era ilógico lo que estaba haciendo y podía apostar todo lo que tenía que en estos momentos el azabache no estaba en sus cinco sentidos.

-¿e-está bien Sasuke?- pregunto algo preocupado Naruto

Esta pregunta sorprendió a Sasuke pero contesto- si ¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué? PORQUE LO QUE VAS HACER ES ILÓGICO, COMO QUE REGRESARA A ITALIA SOLO PARA LLAMARME – y hay estaba otra vez el Naruto histérico

-quien te entiende dobe y no me estaba hace unos momentos reclamando que no te avise que volvería, entonces si eso quieres eso are, iré de nuevo a Italia y te llamare, ¿feliz?

Sasuke le complacía en todo lo que Naruto quería y si Naruto quería que le llamara para informarle que volvería, sería capaz de volver a Italia solo para llamarlo. Pero Naruto se dio cuenta de algo, Sasuke se miraba raro y algo cansado entonces decidió investigar que es lo que le estaba pasando.

-¿teme, te encuentras bien?- volvió a preguntar algo impaciente

Sasuke suspiro por decimoquinta vez desde que estaba con Naruto- no dobe, no estoy bien, he viajado por horas, solo para estar contigo, estoy cansado y tú me reclamas por no llamarte y…- Sasuke no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Naruto lo interrumpió.

-¡basta!... lo siento teme no me di cuenta que estabas cansado y te reclame por algo insignificante, cuando tú solo querías estar conmigo, lo siento – decía Naruto, y mientras hablaba se acercó a Sasuke y al terminar de hablar le dio un apasionado beso. En estos momentos los papeles se intercambiaron, ahora no era Sasuke el que trataba de hablar con él otro, ahora era Naruto, al terminar el beso dijo- me perdonas teme.

Sasuke hizo como que lo pensaba y luego hablo –lo ciento dobe, no puedo tu no aprecias lo que ahogo por ti, no puedo perdonarte -A Naruto casi se le sales los ojos de las cuencas al escuchar las palabras del mayor, iba a protesta cuando vio formase en los labios de Sasuke una sonrisa ladina y luego lo volvió a escuchar –al menos que…

-¿QUÉ?- grito Naruto, que era lo que estaba planeando Sasuke

–al menos que…

-¿QUÉ? Por el amor de Dios ¿QUÉ?

–al menos que, me aceptes una invitación a cenar- Naruto callo estilo amine cuando escucho las últimas palabras del mayor, casi le da un infarto cuando este le dijo que no lo perdonaría y creo todo eso espectáculo para que aceptara una cena, abecés el Uchiha podía ser tan inmaduro

Sasuke se apresuró a levantar al Naruto -¿estás bien dobe?

Pero Naruto en lugar de responder a la pregunta del mayor dijo -(¬¬*) enserio, casi me matas cuando me dijiste que no me perdonarías y todo para que aceptara una cena.

El Uchiha solo se encogió de hombros – bueno, de una u otra forma me tenías que pagar, el mal rato que me asistes pasar con lo de la llamada.

Naruto se dio cuenta de que Sasuke estaba diciendo la verdad, así que era mejor no reclamar más – de acuerdo, entonces estamos empates –Sasuke asintió - mmmm… bueno acepto lo de la cena ¿dónde me llevaras?

-a mi casa- respondió Sasuke, Naruto quedo petrificado al escuchar que iría la casa del azabache y como un relámpago, recordó el juego que empezó con el mayor el día que se iba a ir –_ oh Dios que ira pasar esta noche-_ se dijo Naruto.

**-POV NARUTO-**

Después de que Sasuke me tomo desprevenido y me diera un beso, discutimos por mi culpa, yo le reclame porque no me había dicho que regresaría, pero gracias por Kami-sama, todo se solucionó, bueno pero con una condición, le tuve que aceptar una invitación a cenar, bueno el problema no era la cena, el problema era el lugar. Íbamos a comer a la mansión Uchiha un lugar que no me agrada mucho, el problema por así decirlo era un lugar muy lujos y yo estoy acostumbrado a algo más sencillo.

Después del encuentro con Sasuke, nos dirigimos inmediatamente a la mansión Uchiha.

Llevábamos unos 20 minutos en el auto, Sasuke iba conduciendo hacia nuestro destino, la mansión se encontraba en encontraba un uno de los mejores lugares del Japón, pero déjeme decirles que no se encontraba dentro de la ciudad, si no que en los límites, hay donde todas las mejores familias vivian lejos de lo el escándalo de la ciudad.

Después de unos minutos más a lo lejos logro visualizar una gran reja de metal de color negro, mientras más nos acercamos más nítidas se ven, Sasuke preciosa un botón el su auto y las rejas automáticamente se abre, dejando ver un largo camino hacia una empinada colina.

Después de unos 5 minutos de que entramos por las rejas Sasuke se estaciona frente a una gran mansión, a pesar de ser ya de noche se puede distinguir perfectamente el color de la Casa, era de color blanco, un blanco impecable, la residencia era estilo japonés de dos pisos y con unos grandes abanicos de color rojo y blanco un lo más alto, esos abanicos identificaban que esa casa era propiedad de la Familia Uchiha, grandes ventanales su podían distinguir desde afuera de la casa, pero lo que más le llamo la atención es que ninguna luz estaba encendida, así que le pregunte a Sasuke por que no había luz:

-oye teme, ¿por qué no hay ninguna luz encendida?

-por que los empleados se tomaran el fin de semana libre -casi se me para el corazón, estaría con Sasuke solo en la casa ¡oh, por Dios!

-¿pasa algo dobe?- me pregunto Sasuke, al ver que no respondía

-no, no pasa nada- respondí

Luego de eso nos dirigimos a la entrada de la mansión, Sasuke saco sus llaves y abrió la puerta y entro a encender las luces, yo entre despacio, nunca me ha gustado esta casa, es demasiado para mí, yo siempre he sido muy humilde, y no me gusta los lujos que hay en esta casa, además estaba solo con Sasuke siento algo inexplicable en mi interior, es como una ansiedad inmensa.

Me encuentro contemplando la sala de esa gran casa con algo de pesar, cuando de repente escuchó la voz de Sasuke, muy cerca de mi oído.

-tendrás que acostumbrarte a esto, ya que pronto serás un esposo- yo no dije nada, Sasuke sabía perfectamente que estos lujos no me gustaban.

Sin más que decir Sasuke me toma de la mano, y solo con ese contrato mi corazón late a mil revoluciones por minuto, me esta dirigiendo a la cocina.

-tengo hambre y tú?- me pregunto cuando entramos a la cocina.

-si- conteste, no le podía decir que me estaba muriendo de hambre, y que no había podido probar vacado todo el día porque de seguro se enojara con migo, entonces deje un simple "si".

**-FIN POV NARUTO-**

Dentro de la cocina de la gran mansión se podía apreciar una pareja cocinado, bueno más bien el varón cocinaba y el doncel a petición del varón y desde luego a regañadientes del doncel este se tuvo que quedar sentado, viendo como el otro cocinaba y para no ser tan aburrido se pusieron a platicar de cosas triviales.

Dentro de la cocina todo olía maravillosamente rico, se podía escuchas como el varón cortaba algo en una tabla, el olor que desprendían los trastes que estaban en el fuego y se sentía un calor acogedor por toda la cosina, pero mientras todo esta pasaba dentro de la mansión, afuera estaba lloviendo, se podría decir que la lluvia más fuerte que se hacía apreciado todo el año.

Después de un rato de estar cocinando, Sasuke termino, recogió los trastes que estaban sucios y los coloco en el lavandero, luego se dispuso a servir los alimentos, en la mesa de la cocina, hay donde los empleados acostumbran comer, primero le sirvió a Naruto un gran tazón de Ramen casero y después se sirvió a él un plato de sopa de tomate.

Pero cuando Naruto dio el primer vacado, salió como alma que lleva el diablo de la cocina y se dirigió al baño más cercano, Sasuke preocupado por Naruto lo siguió, y escucho como este vomitaba, preocupado entro en el baño y lo encontró inclinado hacia el excusado por lo visto tratando de sacar algo que no tenía su estómago, como Sasuke no sabía que hacer lo único que hizo fue acariciar esos hermosos cabellos rubios mientras este trataba de vaciar su estomagó.

Después de unos momentos, Naruto se incorporó de donde estaba se lavó la boca y se dirigió a la cocina junto a Sasuke, durante el trayecto nadie dijo nada, hasta que ambos estuvieron sentados, frente a frene.

-¿desde cuándo no come?- pregunto Sasuke sin rodeos

-¿Qué?

-te he preguntado desde cuando no comes, por lo que vi llevas tiempo sin comer ¿o me equivoco?, y no solo eso estas pálido eso no es normal, no te lo quise preguntar antes, pensando que era mi imaginación, pero desde que te vi, supe que algo no estaba bien.

Naruto, no sabía que decir ya que ni él sabía lo que estaba pasando, así que respondió son lo único que sabía -no sé qué me pasa, desde hoy en la mañana no he podido pegar bocado, pensé que para estas horas ya se me había quitado o al menos aliviado un poco, pero no, la comida me sigue dando mucha nauseas, de seguro fue algo me cayó mal.

- ¿y por qué no has ido con un medico?

-ya te lo dije pensé que se me quitaría

-hay dobe, sabes que no puedes jugar con tu salud- Naruto agacho la cabeza, como cuando alguien regala a un perrito, luego de ese acto de Naruto, Sasuke siguió hablando -si mañanas, sigues enfermo te llevare a un médico y no quiero que digas un no por respuesta ¿entendido?

Naruto no tenía más opción más que decir que si, así que con un movimiento de cabeza le dio a entender a Sasuke que no se negaría con lo de asistir con médico.

-me alegro que no discutas, ahora trata de comer algo, no es bueno que no comas en todo el día.

Naruto asintió de nuevo y levanto la vista hacia Sasuke, pero algo llamo su atención y era el plato que estaba al frente de Sasuke, se veía delicioso, a pesar que era una sopa de tomate, y a él no le gustaran esas cosa, en estos momentos ese suculento patillo le estaba haciendo derretir la boca solo con mirarlo, no se podía imaginar comérselo.

Sasuke observaba como Naruto miraba fijamente su comida con algo que no podía distinguir en su mirada, por un momento trato de distinguir esa mirada pero al no poder lo único que se le ocurrió fue ofrecerle su comida -¿quieres?- fue lo único que dijo, a Naruto se le ampliaron lo ojos a no más poder y es que no lo podía creer su teme le estaba ofreciendo SU comida, Naruto mas que nadie sabía cuánto amada Sasuke esa sopa de tomate, para el azabache la sopa era para el como el ramen de Naruto.

-no, gracias- dijo, no quería quitarla la cena al azabache

-no seas meció y tómala

-pero no quiero

-Naruto Uzumaki- fue lo único que dijo Sasuke con una voz demasiado tenebrosa que a Naruto se le erizaron todos los cabellos del cuerpo, Sasuke en raras ocasiones lo llamaba por su apellido eso significaba que estaba muy molesto y que ya había sobre pasado los límites de paciencia y no había mas que recibir su ofrecimiento, con algo de temor tomo el plato y empezó a comer.

Después de haber probado el primer vacado, sentía que en su baca había una fiesta, el platillo estaba suculento, el creyó que Sasuke era un Dios al preparar el mejor ramen que había comido, pero con este platillo el ramen quedaba en segundo plano, esta sopa estaba deliciosa.

-es-esta deliciosa- era lo que pronunciaba Naruto con dificultad ya que hablaba con la boca llena, al acabarse todo el plato, pidió una segunda porción, y luego otra, y otra hasta que se acabó todo lo que había preparado Sasuke, con mala cara Naruto se tuvo que conformar con lo que había comido, ya que el azabache se reusó a prepararle sopa, no era porque no quería, sino que tanta sopa le podía ser mal al rubio.

Después de dar gracias se percató que Sasuke no había comido por su culpa, así que se sintió muy avergonzado, pero Sasuke le dijo que no se preocupara que ya no tenía hambre, Naruto le iba a decir algo pero el celular del azabache empezó sonar y este de inmediato contesto.

-¿Karin? ¿Qué pasa?... entiendo… si… está bien, ahora te lo mando… si, dame un momento…

Naruto escuchaba atento a todo lo que el azabache decía al parecer tenía que arreglar algunos asuntos de la empresa, ya que conocía perfectamente a la tal Karin, era su asistente personal, y para que le esté llamando a estas horas de la noche, tenía que ser importante.

-Naruto, tengo que ir al despacho, ¿me acompañas?- fue lo que dijo Sasuke después de colgar

-¿sucede algo malo?

-¡no! ¿Por qué?

-solo decía, porque es raro que Karin te habla a estas horas

-ella me hablo solo para decirme que le mande unos documentos que tiene que arreglar para mañana, ya que tengo una junta con algunos clientes importantes de la empresa

-¡oh! Ya veo- dijo Naruto después de la explicación de Sasuke

Naruto caminaba detrás de Sasuke observando todo con atención, era la primera vez que se encontraba caminando a otra parte de la casa que no era la sala o la cocina. Naruto había estado muy poco en esta gran casa y como anteriormente se mencionó solo se había encontrado en la sala en la cocina, Sasuke en un principio había querido mostrarle la casa pero él se había negado, no solo a que le diera un recorrido por la casa sino que a tener que venir a ella, por eso la mayoría de veces sus encuentros eran en la casa del rubio.

Naruto observo como Sasuke se detuvo frente a una gran puerta de madera de color blanco, la abrió y le hizo una señal para que entrara y así lo hizo, entro y cuando lo hizo quedo maravillado con lo bonito que era el despacho, era grande, contenía una gran cantidad de libros colocados ordenadamente en los estantes de las paredes, había unas grandes ventadas a un lado y al frente había un gran escritorio de Madera de una madera que él no podía distinguir del que fue hecho, y delante del escritorio un gran sillón de cuero de color café, pero definitivamente lo que más le gusto fue una hermosa chimenea que se encontraba al frente de las grandes ventanas. .

-¿te gusta?- pregunto Sasuke tonándolo de la cintura y dándole un beso en el cuello, este acto hizo que Naruto se sobresaltara y lo único que pudo hacer fue dar un asentimiento en respuesta de la pregunta del azabache, el azabache ocasionaba que Naruto se quedaran sin palabras.

Después de que Naruto le confirmo que le gustaba el despacho, Sasuke lo soltó y se dirigió al escritorio y encendía la computadora que se encontraba hay.

Naruto estuvo viendo un momento como Sasuke trabajaba por la computadora, luego se decidió explorar más seca el gran cuarto, camino por todo el despacho, en este lugar se sentía muy bien, le traía una paz que ni él sabía cómo explicarla. Después de recorrer todo el despacho, se acercó a la chimenea, pero cuando sus ojos se elevaron a observar, una pintura que se encontraba en lo más alto de esta, sintió como su respiración se entrecortaba o más bien se paralizaba, les costaba mucho poder respirar y es que lo que vio lo dejo paralizado completamente.

-¿pasa algo?- pregunto Sasuke por detrás, Naruto dio un pequeño brinco y un pequeño grito por el susto que se llevó.

-¿qui-quiénes son?- pregunto inmediatamente, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía un idiota, él ya tenía una noción de quienes eran, pero aun así el azabache le respondió.

-es mi familia-dijo, con una voz muy seria.

El silencio inundo aquella bella habitación por unos minutos, por minutos que parecieron eternos, "_yo y mi gran bocota" _ se regañaba mentalmente el rubio, ya que por su "bocota" –según el-, aquel hermoso ambiente había en despacho se desvaneció, y en estos momentos se podía sentir claramente como la tención rodeaba el cuarto, esa tención era tan grande y espesa que se podía cortar con un cuchillo, pensaba el rubio.

En ese cuadro se podían apreciar cuatro personas vestidas muy elegantemente, dentro de los integrantes del cuadro se encontraba una mujer, sentada y se le podía distinguir como llevaba un hermoso vestido gris, largo, sin ninguna adorno en particular, el coste del cuello del vestido era en V y en la garganta se le podía ver un gargantilla con incrustaciones de diamantes su cabello lo llevaba suelto se podía apreciar que era de un color negro-azulado y le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda, a la par de ella un hombre vestido con un traje formal de color negro y una cordata de un gris obscuro el traje estaba hecho justo a su medida y el traje era acompañado con una camisa blanca, se podía observar como la mujer tenía en su regazo a un niño de unos cuatro años de edad, de una forma muy cariñosa, este niño sonreía, iba vestido de igual forma que su padre solo que este llevaba la traje negro, corbata gris y negra, y la camisa de un gris claro.

Después de mirar un roto en silencio el cuadro, se preguntó cómo era posible que todos hay se vieran felices como una familia feliz, cuando la verdadera realidad era otra.

Además era la primera vez que podía observar la familia de Sasuke completa, su papa, su mama, y su hermano aquel que juro adiar, por hacer sufrir a su prometido, ahora en estos momentos lo podía contemplar y al fin saber cómo era el, anqué en aquel cuadro era muy joven Naruto se decía que no pudo ver cambiado tanto en la años, en el cuadro se encontraba a la par de su madre con un traje gris obscuro, cordata del mismo color y una camisa blanco, su cabello era largo lo tenía agarrado en un caleta baja, su cabello era más negro que el de Sasuke, y en su cara tenía unas propiciadas marcas que se podían pasar por ojera, su rostro no mostraba ninguna emoción, era muy serio.

Mientras observaba el cuadro, una sonrisa se formó en sus labios sin querer, Sasuke al percatarse de esto, rompió el silencio preguntando - ¿Qué es lo que te causa gracias, D-o-b-e?

Ante esa pregunta de parte del azabache, inmediatamente la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro – lo-lo siento teme, so-solo estaba observando la el cuadro y note que ustedes los Uchiha, tienen una obsesión con los colores obscuros.

Y lo que dijo Naruto era verdad, los trajes de los Uchiha no pasaban de gris o negro y para completar el conjunto una camisa blanca, pero a pesar de eso, todos se miraban, muy bien.

La respuesta de Sasuke a lo que había dicho, solo recibió un bufido como señal que no le gusto el comentario.

Otra vez el silencio inundo el estudio, la verdad es que las aguja del reloj apenas, si se movían, pero para la pareja, era como si pasaron horas.

-Se ven tan felices…- dijo sin querer Naruto, era algo que no tenía planeado decir, pero al parecer lo pensó en voz alta, el rubio se tapó la boca al darse cuenta de lo que dijo, pero ya era demasiado tarde, las palabras ya habían salido.

-era pura formalidad- fue lo que escucho de la boca de Sasuke.

Naruto no supo cuando Sasuke lo tomo del brazo y en estos momento casi arrastras estaba sacándolo del despacho, el azabache no quería permanecer ni un minuto más hay, hacia tanto tiempo que no se acordaba de ese cuadro, apear de ser su estudio y ser el lugar que más pasa tiempo aparte de su habitación, había podido ignora ese cuadro olímpicamente, prácticamente olvidándose de su existencia.

-¿Sasuke, que haces espera?- protestaba Naruto pero simplemente Sasuke no lo escuchaba

Cuando estaba afuera del despacho, el azabache al fin lo soltó.

-lo-lo siento Naruto – dijo el azabache, en forma de disculpa por su comportamiento - hacia tanto tiempo que no recordaba el pasado- fue lo único que dijo, mientras el azabache hablaba Naruto lo abrazo, lo abrazo muy fuerte, para que supiera que nunca mas estaría solo.

Después de unos minutos en la misma posición Sasuke fue el que volvió a hablar-es mejor que te lleve a casa.

-…- Naruto no contesto, simplemente asiento, no quería hablar, ya que temía que pudiera causarle más dolor a Sasuke, además se sintió decepcionado con las palabras del mayor, él pensó que podía quedarse esta noche con él.

Ambos se dirigieron a la salida, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver la lluvia no había disminuido, todo lo contraria aumento, era imposible distinguir algo más allá de sus narices, ya que era de noche y la lluvia muy fuerte.

-emmmm, creo que te quedaras esta noche, conmigo- dijo el azabache, a Naruto le dio un vuelco su corazón, ya que se quedaría con Sasuke pero ahora que lo pensaba era la primera vez que se quedaría, ya que nunca antes había lo había hecho.

-e-e-esta bi-bien- dijo y se sintió como un idiota, cuando más claro tenía que hablar, simplemente su voz no salía.

Después de la confirmación, de Naruto de quedarse a dormir Sasuke lo tomo de la mano y lo guio a las escaleras.

-es mejor que vayas a acostarte, te enseñare donde dormirás…

-de-de acuerdo

-¿te apetece dormir conmigo o a parte?- pregunto Sasuke, pero por pura formalidad.

-do-dormiré contigo

-vale

Después de subir las escaleras, llegaron al segundo piso, y después se dirigieron al lado Norte de la planta, pero antes de poder entrar a la habitación que desde luego pertenecía a Sasuke, se percató de algo y eso le causó mucha curiosidad y a la vez algo de miedo, y es que el lado Sur de la planta estaba totalmente en penumbras, tenía un aspecto desagradable, "_seguramente es por la Lluvia"_ pensó el rubio.

Después de caminar un poco y de observar todo a su alrededor, llegaron a una gran puerta que daba al acceso a la habitación de Sasuke, Naruto sintió que el corazón se le detenía al entrar.

Cuando entraron, Naruto observo todo a su alrededor, tal y como la imagino, la habitación estaba pintada de blanco, con las cortinas negras "_que tienen los Uchiha con lo negro"_ pensó Naruto, en el centro había una gran camas con sabanas "negras", a ambos lados unas mesita de noche. En el centro un gran sofá, un escritorio en una esquina, un estante de libros, muy pequeño por cierto el estante, un televisor de pantalla plana en una de las paredes, y uno que otro objeto sin importancia, al habitación, en poca palabras era muy simple, con muy pocas cosas, pero a la vez muy elegante, todo lo que había hay era de un precio inimaginable.

Mientras Naruto observaba el cuarto, Sasuke paso por su lado y se dirigió a una puerta que se encontraba en el cuarto, cuando salió llevaba con él un juego de ropa para dormir, le hizo una señal a Naruto para que se le acercara. Cuando Naruto se le acercó, le entrego la ropa, esperando que le quedara y le enseño el baño para que se pudiera cambiar, el rubio así lo hizo entro y se cambió, la ropa que le presto el azabache le quedaba un poco grande pero serbia para dormir.

Cuando Naruto salió del baño, se encontró con el azabache sentado en el sofá.

-te quedo grande- escucho Naruto que salió de la boca de azabache

-no importa, servirá para dormir, ¡gracias!

Sasuke suspiro y se levantó del sofá, y se acercada al rubio, Naruto sentía que su corazón se le salía del pecho, ya que se aceleró demasiado, con el acto del azabache.

El azabache se le acercó le dio un tierno beso a Naruto, posteriormente lo tamo de la mano y lo llevo a la par de la cama.

-siéntete cómodo y trata de dormir, se ve que estás cansado y algo débil, y recuerda que mañana iremos al doctor…- Naruto iba a protestar con respecto al doctor pero Sasuke no lo dejo – si piensas protestar te aseguro que no funcionara, ya está decidido y ya me distes tu palabra, ¿entendido?

-de acuerdo- fue lo único que dijo Naruto ya que no tenía la posibilidad de protestar, y no tenía otra opción más que ir, lo malo es que no le gustaba mucho ir al medico

-bien, ahora duerme

-espera, no va-vas a dormir conmigo

-si lo are, solo iré al despacho por una cosas

-regresa pronto, por favor

- sí, lo hare, y anda metete a la cama que necesitas descansar

-de-de acuerdo

Después de esta plática Sasuke salió del cuarto y Naruto se quedó contemplando la puerta.

Naruto mientras miraba como Sasuke solía de ahí se regañaba mentalmente, estar en el cuarto de Sasuke lo hacia tartamudear sin que él pudiera controlarse, "_ni que fuera la primera ves que duermo con el_" se regañó "_bu-bueno si es la primera vez que duermo con el después de que me le entregue" _ pensaba Naruto haciendo memoria.

Solo en pensar la noche tan maravillosa que pasaron el pobre rubio estaba tan rojo que parecía un tomate, después de la partida de Sasuke soñaba en volverle a pertenecer, al principio esta noche parecía indicada, pero al parecer Sasuke no pensaba lo mismo que él, esa era la razón por la que estaba tan nervioso, tenia que el azabache supiera cuales eran sus pensamientos.

Para calmar sus nervios decidió contemplar la gran lluvia que se miraba por la ventana, la lluvia era tan hipnotizadora que no se dio cuenta de cuánto tiempo paso contemplándola, simplemente ese acto de la naturaleza hacia que todo en su cabeza se borrara por completo, ya no había ningún tipo de pensamientos, ni nerviosismo, nada, simplemente estaba él y la lluvia y nada más.

-pensé que estabas dormido- escucho una vos por detrás pero antes de reacciona, sintió unos fuerte brazos atraparlo en un cálido abrazo.

Naruto al escuchar la voz de Sasuke y como lo tomaba dio un pequeño salto, ¿Cómo había llegado hay? Se preguntó.

-anda, dime ¿porque no te has dormido?- pregunto Sasuke

-no tenía sueño- fue la simple respuesta que le dio Naruto, por lo que podía notar el rubio Sasuke venia más relajado y de mejor humor que hace unos instantes. Ambos se quedaron contemplando la lluvia por otro rato hasta que Naruto basteció.

-anda, ya es hora de dormir- dijo Sasuke separándose un poco del cuerpo del menor y al mismo tiempo dándole vuelta para quedar frente a frente, con esta acción sus ojos se encontraron se quedaron unos segundos contemplándose, sin previo aviso Sasuke se inclinó hacia Naruto y capturo sus labios en un apasionado beso, que fue correspondido por el otro, después de unos instantes, Sasuke lamio los labios de Naruto, como pidiendo permiso para entrar, el otro abrió su boca, para recibir gustosa la lengua del azabache. Después del beso, y de que el peli-negro gano el un combate con su lengua dentro de la boca del menos, se separaron y respiraron con dificultad.

Después de ese momento, Naruto quería deleitarse en el amor que veía reflejado en esos grandes pozos negros que tenía por ojos su amado. Esos ojos que eran la ventana a una alma que él podía ver con claridad, una alma que al principio reflejada dolor y que ahora resplandecía de alegría gracias a la promesa de su futuro mejor al que había vivido. Naruto estaba sorprendido de lo mucho que lo quería y de lo mucho que él lo quería a él.

-te deseo Naruto- escucho que decía el azabache con voz grave.

A Naruto se le inundo su pecho de una alegría sin igual esta vez había sido él quien daba el primer paso, para una noche inolvidable.

Sasuke acaricio con las llamas de sus dedos el contorno de la cara del Naruto, y se deslizaron hasta su cuello, el cuerpo de Naruto daba pequeños espasmos ante tan gratas caricias, hacía un par de semanas que no estaban juntos y el cuerpo de Naruto se derretía de deseo.

-tengo tantas ganas de tumbarte en la cama- le decía Sasuke, con la intención de saber que diría Naruto con estas palabras, pero quedo sorprendido con la respuesta ya que el rubio lo miró con coquetería.

—Estaba deseando que lo hicieras- le contesto, en el rostro del Uchiha se formó una sonrisa traviesa.

Cuando azabache había entrado al cuarto pensando que Naruto estaba dormido, pero se sorprendió al verlo contemplar el temporal, él había salido para que el rubio se durmiera ya que era muy tentador estar con él en la misma habitación y más en la misma cama, desde que entro en las puestas de la casa deseo poseerlo, de hecho ese fue el motivo que solo termino su trabajo viajo a Japón inmediatamente, y ahora que estaba aquí en su casa y aun despierto no iba a aprovechar el tan grato momento.

Sasuke beso a Naruto, y dentro del beso lo dirigió hasta al cama hay lo depósito con sumo cuidado, los besos se volvían más demandantes a cada minuto que pasaba, con sus manos trataban de tocar todo lo que estaba a su alcance.

Después de un rato de caricias y besos la ropa se les estaba haciendo algo incómodo, así que Sasuke empezó a quietarle a Naruto sus prendas, empezó con la camisa blanca que llevaba para dormir y luego llevo sus manos a la cintura del menor, donde agarro muy firme los pantalones de un solo tirón se los saco junto con los bóxer.

Cuando el rubio estuvo completamente desnudo lo volteo dejado la espalda del menor a merced del mayor, Sasuke deslizó su lengua sobre la piel canela de su amado. Le besó la parte posterior de las rodillas y de los muslos. Paseó la boca por el centro de su espalda de una forma celestial. Celestial e injusta, porque en aquella postura Naruto no podía tocarlo.

Cuando Naruto ya no pudo más se dio la vuelta y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos para acercarlo. Pensó que nunca se saciaría de aquello, de tocarlo, de dejar que él lo tocase. Por muchas cosas nuevas que descubrieran juntos parecía que lo supiese todo el uno del otro.

Con las manos temblorosas por el placer empezó a desvestir al azabache, le quito primero el saco que aún llevaba cuesto, las camisa y desde luego las pantalones, y cuando retiro la última prenda que era los bóxer pudo ver el despierto miembro de su prometido, al ver esto se lamio las labios, deseaba probar ese pedazo de carne.

En un rápido movimiento pudo quedar encima del mayor, le dio un apasionado beso, después fue repartiendo besos por la mandíbula por el pecho, el abdomen de Sasuke hasta que llego al miembro palpitante del azabache, de un solo se lo metió a la boca, lo chupaba como si de un dulce se tratase.

El mayor por su parte agarraba los cabellos dorados de su pareja y marcaba el ritmo, cuando sentía que iba a llegar al orgasmo, hizo que el menor se detuviera, ahora era el turno del menor en disfrutar. El azabache realizo el mismo procedimiento solo que este paro hasta que el menor se corrió en su boca. Con dificultad se tragó la semilla del rubio y con un dedo se limpió el resto de semen que salió de su boca y luego llevo el dedo a su boca y lo lamio con mucha sensualidad.

Ambos se tocaban todo lo que estaba en su alcance, el menor con algo de dificultad ya que no se había recuperado del todo del magnífico orgasmo que había tenido, se besaban como si el mundo se les fuera en ello. Se provocaron el uno al otro hasta que llegaron a ese momento en que el mundo desaparecía y no quedaba nada salvo ellos dos.

Naruto pensó que se volvería loco de deseo. Empezó a animar a Sasuke para que se diese prisa.

-Ahora –jadeó- Ahora. Te necesito ahora.

Sasuke se colocó encima y se perdió en su interior. Los dos estaban tan preparados para el otro que desde el principio la embestidas fueron fuertes y precisas, ambos suspiraban y gemían de placer, hasta que todo desapareció excepto el placer.

Todo desapareció excepto ellos dos.

Notas finales:

Espero que haya sido de su agrado el capítulo ahora me gustaría saber que piensan ustedes déjenme un reviews, con su cometario, recuerden que sus reviews son los que me motivan a escribir.

**4/07/14, **

Hasta la próxima

:)


	6. Chapter 6 Sorpresas

Notas del capitulo:

Hora hola a todos aquí les traigo el sexto capitulo, espero que les guste :)

**Capítulo 6: Sorpresas**

Los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana e iluminaban a los cuerpos de dos amantes, que se en entraban profundamente dormidos, el primero en despertar fue el doncel que se quedó quieto para no despertar a su compañero. Naruto contemplaba como Sasuke dormía, se miraba tan sereno en estos momentos y así lo estuvo contemplando por un buen rato, después se le ocurrió una idea y empezó a bajarse de la cama con sumo cuidado, para no hacer ruido y despertar al azabache.

Cuando ya había bajado de la cama, decidió buscar algo que ponerse, con algo de dificultad empezó a caminar, no muy lejos de hay encontró algo decente, (bueno si se le puede decir decente a la camisa de Sasuke y a sus Bóxer) pero bueno Naruto no podía perder tiempo en arreglarse, tenia que poner en marcha su idea.

Pero con la misma dificultad que se levantó a buscar buscar su ropa, salio del cuarto -_Cre-creo que voy a tardar mucho en acostumbrarme a lo que tiene ese teme entre sus piernas- _ se decía mentalmente el pobre de Naruto, al recordar lo que vivieron los dos anoche y la molestia que tenia en su trasero.

Ya afuera del cuarto decidió bajar a la cocina, pero cuando llego a esta, casi le da un infarto, la cocina estaba totalmente hecha un desastre, ya que anoche con la llamada de la asistente de Sasuke se dirigieron al despacho seguidamente al cuarto, olvidándose por completo la cocina.

Dándose algo de prisa Naruto en un par de minutos, limpio todo, lavo y seco las trastes y los coloco con algo de dificultad en su lugar, ya que no sabía buen donde iban.

Después de asear la cocina Naruto se dispuso hacer lo que en un principio lo llevo hay.

En otro lugar se estaba despertando un azabache, al instante se percató que su acompañante no se encontraba en la cama pero no se preocupó demasiado ya que parte de su ropa estaba aún en el suelo, el peli-negro rio ante el recuerdo de la noche pasada y mientras tanto recordaba se decía mentalmente -_nunca me cansare de poseer al dobe-._

Despues de esos pensamientos Sasuke con algo de flojera se levantó y busco sus pantalones y con solo eso decidió buscar a su lindo rubio.

Al salir de su cuarto, pudo escuchar con algo de dificultad y también debido a que era muy temprano y no había mucho ruido en casa, algo en el primer piso de la mansión, así que decidió bajar a inspeccionar que estaba haciendo Naruto ya que era el unico parte de él de estar en esa casa.

Cuando llego al primer piso escuchaba más claramente de donde provenían los ruidos, y se dirigió hacia el lugar. Sasuke se estuvo inmóvil en el marco de la puerta de la cocina viendo detenidamente como Naruto se novia de un lado a otro y también observaba como bailaba, no podía escuchar que era lo que escuchaba pero conocía muy bien los gustos del rubio y con solo ver como Naruto se movía podía jurar que este bailaba a son de Bachata y vaya que bailaba bien, Sasuke solo de ver como Naruto movía las caderas ya estaba caliente.

-¿Qué hacer Naruto?- le dijo Sasuke tomando al rubio de la cintura y atraerlo hacia su cuerpo, el pobre de Naruto se quedó sin palabras por la acción del azabache, y es que lo tomo de sorpresa.

-Co-cocinando…- empezó a decir el rubio pero fue interrumpido

-¡oh, no! No me refería a cocinar, me refería a cómo estabas bailando, mira como me pusiste- dijo en azabache, mientras acercaba a Naruto más a sus caderas para que este pudiera sentir su erección, ante este acto el menor se le tiñó el rostro de un color rojizo, y lo que pasa es que el solo se puso a bailar y todo su mundo desapareció, no se preocupó de que alguien lo pudiera observar…

**-POV NARUTO-**

Cuando desperté, por culpa de los rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana pude observar a Sasuke a mi lado, y algo que no paso desapercibido para ni fue la gran tranquilidad que había en su rostro, comúnmente tomando las pocas veces que he estado en esta casa Sasuke siempre se encuentra algo melancólico, triste. Y como no iba a estarlo ya que aquí paso muy malos momentos.

Después de contemplar a Sasuke por un tiempo, se me ocurrió una idea, prepararle el desayuno, ya que por mi culpa el no ceno anoche, con sumo cuidado me bajo de la cama y me dirijo a buscar algo que ponerme y seguidamente me dirijo a la cocina.

Cuando llego a la cocina me sorprendo, está hecha un desastre, así que antes de cocinar me decido a limpiar, mientras limpio, encuentro mi bolso, lo registro en busca de mi teléfono y cuando lo encuentro lo saco y me pongo los auriculares._-No hay nada como la música para hacer lo quehaceres_- pienso. Me meto el teléfono en el bolsillo de la camisa de Sasuke, subo el volumen y empiezo a bailar.

-por Kami, qué hambre tengo- digo mientras casi termino de lavar los trastes que se encuentran en el lavandero y seguidamente busco su lugar correspondiente, debido a que la cocina no la conozco muy bien, alzo los trastes con algo de dificultad.

Al terminar de arreglar la cocina, fijo mi vista a toda la estancia y suspiro cansadamente.

La cocina me intimida un poco. Es elegante y moderna, con armarios sin mangos, se tiene que presionar un poco para que estos se abran. Suspiro otra vez y me decido a preparar el desayuno, voy hasta el refrigerador, al abrirlo encuentro muchos tomates, sonrió para mí mismo, pues los gusto de Sasuke son muy simples y no hay que ser un genio para saber lo que le gusta y lo mejor sus platillos son muy fáciles de preparar, tomo una olla la coloco en el juego con un poco de agua y empiezo a buscar todos los ingredientes para la sopa de tomates del teme, me muevo de un lado a otro prácticamente bailando.

La música que resuena en mis oídos también me ayuda a alejar los pensamientos profundos, y pero sin darme cuenta empiezo a divagar recordando lo que paso noche. Sus palabras, su cuerpo, su manera de hacer el amor… Cierro los ojos, mi cuerpo vibra al recordarlo y los músculos de mi vientre se contraen. Muevo la cabeza para concentrarme en lo que estoy haciendo.

La cocina es de lo más sofisticado. Confío en que sabré cómo funciona cuando llegue el momento de vivir aquí. En estos momentos la canción "Odio" me canta al oído una canción de las tantas que han sonado en mis iodos de mi artista Favorito Romeo Santos*.

Y mientras bailaba por toda la cocina y preparaba la comida, olvide totalmente lo que pasaba a mi alrededor hasta que…

-¿Qué hacer Naruto?- escuche que me decía la voz de Sasuke, lo podía escuchar perfectamente a través de los auriculares, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo él me tomo de la cintura y me atrajo hacia su cuerpo yo me quede sin palabras y es que me tomó de sorpresa, y además me estaba muriendo de vergüenza Sasuke me vio Bailar, -_que vergüenza, que vergüenza-,_ decía mentalmente, pero tomando fuerzas en pese hablar.

-Co-cocinando…- trate de decir pero fui interrumpido.

-¡oh, no! No me refería a cocinar, me refería a cómo estabas bailando, mira como me pusiste- dijo Sasuke y me atrajo más a su cuerpo casi me muero de la vergüenza ya que podía sentir el miembro de Sasuke contra mi sensible trasero…

**-FIN POV NARUTO-**

Sasuke tenía muy pegado el trasero de Naruto a sus caderas, cuando el rubio se percató de la erección del azabache trato de zafarse pero fue inútil, las manos de Sasuke lo tenía muy bien agarrado, y mientras el menor se trataba de escapar, más se revolvía y entre más se revolvía más sentía el miembro del mayor, que en esos momento sacaba de su garganta pequeños gemidos-

-Te-teme suéltame

-no

-suéltame, por favor teme

-no

-suéltame- suplicaba el menor ya que se sentía muy incómodo en esa posición

-¿para qué quieres que te suelte dobe?- pregunto Sasuke, mientras repartía besos en todo el cuello del menor

-porque si, ¡aaahh! Teme suéltame- dijo Naruto y también soltó un pequeño gemido por el acto del mayor.

Ante el pequeño gemido que salió de la garganta del rubio, Sasuke sonrió, ya que desde que entro en la cocina y lo vio bailar casi semidesnudo (ya que la camisa de Sasuke no le cubría mucho) deseo poseerlo de nuevo, y como un rápido recuerdo se acordó de las palabras que pensó cuando se levantó -_nunca me cansare de poseer al dobe-._

En un movimiento ágil Sasuke le dio vuelta a Naruto para quedar cara a cara, y después reclamo la boca del menor, con un beso con mucha pasión, beso el cual fue correspondido de la misma manera.

Luego del beso, ambos se separan y se quedan viendo fijamente, el ambiente se va cargando de pasión, casi saltan chispas, sin embargo ninguno decía nada, solo se contemplaban.

De golpe Sasuke, agarra las caderas a Naruto y lo arrastra hacia él, mientras el menor hunde sus manos en el cabello azabache de su prometido y su boca también lo reclama. En un movimiento algo salvaje el menor empuja al mayor contra la nevera y se oyen la vaga protesta de la hilera de botellas y tarros en el interior, mientras su lengua trata de encontrar la de su acompañante. Ambos jadean entre el beso y en esta ocasión las manos del azabache se hunden en los cabellos dorados y los jala con algo de fuerza, haciendo que el menor eche su cabeza hacia tras mientras se besan salvajemente.

- ¿Quieres volver a hacer el amor, Naruto?- le pregunta Sasuke en tono juguetón después de terminar el beso.

-S-si por favor, hazme el amor– gimió Naruto como respuesta ya que estaba muy caliente, y Sasuke embozo una amplia sonrisa, con movimientos ligeros se separó de Naruto fue hacia la estufa y apago la llama, con la que estaba cocinando el rubio, luego tomo de la cintura a Naruto y le dijo con voz muy sensual:

-yo también te quiero poseer Naruto

Y con esas palabras lo tomo de una mano y lo guio hacia el despacho, que era el lugar más cercano que se encontraba.

Hay ambos asieron el amor, no como la noche anterior que fue dulce, en esta ocasión lo hicieron Salvajemente.

-teme eres un pervertido- dijo Naruto, quien fue el primero en hablar después de hacer el amor

-¿por qué dices que son un pervertido? ¡Eh!

-pues fácil entraste de la nada a la cocina, y me tomaste desprevenido, me besas y frotabas tu miembro en mi trasero, para calentarle, luego que lo consigue me traes aquí, ¡creo que no podre sentarme bien por un rato!, fuiste muy salvaje en esta ocasión

-jajaja –se rio Sasuke por las palabras del menor - en primer lugar tú fuiste el que tuvo la culpa estaba bailando muy sensualmente por toda la cocina, y además no entre de la nada tenía ya un buen rato observándote, yo no tenga la culpa de que no te hayas dado cuenta… -dijo Sasuke, y ante estas palabras el rubio se ruborizo, ya que no se percató de que estaba siendo observado-… y además no te quejes que fui salvaje ya que te gusto y pedias que te diera más duro- dijo Sasuke a lo cual el pobre Naruto le iba a dar un paro cardiaco, a veces el azabache podía ser muy explícito con las palabras.

Después de esa pequeña conversación nadie hablo por un buen rato, solo se quedaron observado el uno al otro, hasta que, un estómago rugió por comida.

-creo que no te basto, toda la sopa que te comiste ayer- se burlo Sasuke al oír como el estómago del menor protestaba por algo de comida.

-cállate, teme, es tu culpa, me has hecho hacer mucho ejercicio últimamente- trataba de justificarse el menor, ante lo impertinente de su estómago.

-anda, caya y vístete, vamos a comer- dijo el azabache, para luego levantarse del sofá donde asieron el amor, y vestirse.

Ambos después de vestirse se dirigieron a la cocina, pero en el transcurso, Naruto le dio un mareo que de no sé qué Sasuke iba a su lado el rubio se habría caído al frio piso.

-¿estás bien?- pregunta Sasuke con voz muy preocupada ya que en de un momento a otro Naruto colapso.

-sí, no te preocupes es algo normal- respondió Naruto, pero ante esta respuesta Sasuke quedo confuso así que pregunto.

-¿a que te refieres a que es normal?

-bueno si es normal, desde hace unos días que tenga mareos.

-y me puedes explicar, por qué no has ido al médico-

-no lo creí necesario

-Naruto Uzumaki, crea que ya la habíamos hablado, tu salud esta antes que todo, no puedes esperar a que algo se te quite así porque sí…- Sasuke le hablo muy seriamente a Naruto, el azabache sabía que el rubio no le gustaban los médicos, pero no sabía que podía dejará que su salud empeorara por un simple capricho de no ir al médico, esto era el colmo -… anda ve vamos a comer y te alistas que iremos a medico después, y ya te dije anteriormente no quiero un no por respuesta.

Ambos se levantaron del suelo donde se sentaron a esperar a que Naruto se recuperara. Ya en la cocina prendieron el fuego de la estufa y en esta ocasión los dos cocinaron. Después de comer un poco (bueno el termino poco es más para el pobre de Sasuke ya que otra vez Naruto le quito la comida), se dirigieron a bañarse y a cambiarse.

Después de que ambos estaban listos, Sasuke saco a casi a rastras a Naruto de la casa, y Naruto nunca pensó que le gustara mucho estar en esa casa. Pero cuál era el problema de estos dos, fácil, Naruto no quería ir al médico, por eso Sasuke lo saco casi a rastras de la casa.

-vamos Naruto, tememos que ir la medico

-no, no y no

-pero me dijiste que irías

-pero ya cambie de opinión

- oh no, no tu no cambiaras de opinión, cuando se trata de tu salud así que de muy buena mamerta te pido que subas al auto o te subiré yo y créeme no será agradable.

Naruto trago saliva y contesto- quiero ver que lo intentes

Después de esas palabras la mirada de Sasuke se tornó rojiza (según Naruto), dejando atrás esos preciosos ojos negros que tanto le gustaban, Naruto sintió pánico en esos momentos, en muchas otras ocasiones había hecho al azabache llegar a sus límites de paciencia, pero en esta ocasión sabía que había sobrepasado mucho más allá de todos los límites de Sasuke, pero en un rápido movimiento del peli-negro agarro con una de sus manos al rubio por un brazo, y con la otra abrió la puerta del auto.

Ante todo lo que sucedía Naruto se quedó paralizado, él pensó haber visto también en muchas ocasiones a Sasuke enojado, pero no como lo estaba en estos momentos, solo pudo ver como la agarraba y lo metía al auto, y seguidamente coloco seguro a la puerta, se sentó en el lugar del conductor y se puso en marcha.

En todo el camino nadie hablo, entraron a un gran edificio blanco, pero lo que le llamo la atención a Naruto es que cuando entraron a este, Sasuke lo llevo a un área lejos de todos los consultorios, pero al ver la cara de confusión de Naruto el azabache hablo:

-te llevare con mi doctora personal

-doctora… personal- dijo Naruto al comprenderá las palabras del mayor, pero este no contesto, -_no pensé que Sasuke tuviera doctora personal… - _pensaba Naruto -_espera dijo doctora- y ante e_ste último pensamiento se paró de golpe.

Sasuke al notar que Naruto detuvo sus pasos y lo miro, iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpido – has dicho… doctora personal- hablo de nuevo Naruto.

Sasuke no entendía la acción del rubio, ni sus palabras pero después de analizar las palabras, este rio por sus adentros el rubio estaba celoso.

-oh vamos Naruto es solo una doctora- dijo y tomo del brazo para poder avanzar de nuevo.

Después de caminar por los pasillos del hospital, llegaron a una de las áreas más importantes de este, al frente se podía observar a una persona que parecía ser la secretaria de ese lugar, y ambos podían observar como esta también los miraba, cuando el azabache y el rubio llegaron ante ella esta se paró les dio una pequeña reverencia y los saludo:

-muy buenos días Señor Uchiha, muy buenos días…- la persona delante de ellos dejo de hablar al darse cuenta que no conocía al acompañante del Uchiha

Sasuke observo como la secretaria dejo de hablar cuando miro a Naruto, al darse cuenta de que no lo conocía, así que este el azabache lo presento- Uzumaki, Naruto Uzumaki-

-muy buenos días señor Uzumaki- volvió hablar la secretaria

-mu-muy bue-buenos días- contesto Naruto, en su voz se podía notar que estaba muy nervioso.

La secretaria le dio una sonrisa ante las palabras del rubio.

La secretaria tenia por nombre Shizune era de cabellos cortos hasta la altura de los hombros y usaba un traje muy parecido a los kimonos, aunque algo moderno.

Después de saludar Sasuke hablo- ¿Shizune? ¿Se encuentra la Doctora Tsunade?

-por su puesto los está esperando- dijo y se dirigió a la puerta que estaba detrás de ella y entro, al poco tiempo salió y les dijo a la pareja que podía pasar.

Naruto quien estaba como una piedra, paralizado por saber que ya lo estaba esperando la doctora, pero cuando la mujer que los recibió les dio señal para entrar a la que era una oficina, Naruto sintió que sus pies perdían toda sus fuerzas, deseaba desaparecer en esos instantes, no le gustaba para nada estar en un hospital y pero que lo revisaran.

Pero para mala suerte del Naruto no desapareció de ese lugar y en eso momentos estaba siendo arrastrado por Sasuke para poder entrar a la oficina.

Ambos entraron a una oficina, que al igual que el edificio era de color blanco, la oficina era muy amplia y se miraba muy elegante a pesar que no tenía muchas decoraciones, en el centro había un gran sillón negro, delante del sillón se encontraba el escritorio de la doctora, en las paredes había una que otra pintura y unos estantes con libros.

Cuando entraron el primero que hablo fue Sasuke- Tsunade…- fue lo único que dijo

La nombrada dio un gran suspiro y hablo –Uchiha… tan hablador como siempre….-dijo la doctora con algo de sarcasmo- ¿Qué te trae por aquí? –Volvió hablar pero al darse cuenta que el Uchiha no venía solo volvió a hablar- ¿Qué no nos vas a presentar?

-Tsunade él es Naruto mi prometido, Naruto ella es la doctora Tsunade

-mucho gusto -dejo la doctora, las doctora era una mujer algo mayor, pero se las ingeniaba para parecer más joven, era rubia y su cabello lo tenía sujetado con dos colas baja y lo tenía hacia tras, sus ojos eran de un color miel, y tenía unos muy, pero muy pronunciados pechos.

-i-igualmente- fue lo único que contesto Naruto

-¿y bien, que los trae por aquí?

-vengo a que lo revises, no se ha sentido muy bien últimamente- dijo Sasuke señalando a Naruto el cual miraba el piso como si este fuera lo más interesante que hay en el mundo.

-bien, Naruto, ¿dime que tienes?

Ante la mención de su nombre Naruto fijo su mirada a la doctora y con algo de pena empezó a hablar –no-no se preocupe, no es nada malo Sasuke exagera las cosas

-yo decidiré si el Uchiha está exagerando o no, ¿dime que tienes?- dijo Tsunade algo malhumorada, la cual provoca que Naruto se asustara –_Con razón ella es la doctora personal del teme, son tal para cual _- pensaba Naruto

Con algo de miedo Naruto empezó a hablar –hace algunos días que no he podido comer muy bien y casi todo me da náuseas y he tenido algunos mareos.

-hay algo más que me quiera decir- dijo la doctora, ya que por lo poquito que le dijo no podía dictar un diagnóstico, pero tampoco podía descartar una que otra idea que tenía en su mente.

-es eso solamente,… ¿verdad que el Sasuke exagera?- dijo de repente Naruto ganándose una mala mirada por parte del azabache.

-bueno, en primer lugar por los síntomas que me has dicho Naruto, no puedo decir que estés enfermo, puedes tener algo simple. Posiblemente algo te callo mal y tengas una infección en el estómago o… - dijo Tsunade pero paro de hablar de repente

-¿Qué?- preguntaron los dos que se pusieron muy tensos cuando escucharon que lo doctora dejo de hablar.

-tranquilos relájense, no es nada grave, solo se me cruzo una idea a la cabeza pero para estar seguros le voy a realizar un análisis al rubio- dijo la doctora

-pero que idea es esa que se le cruzo por la cabeza, ¿digamos por favor?- decía Naruto

-no sean impacientes, hay que esperar los resultados así será más interesante- dijo la doctora levantándose de su silla y dirigiéndose a Naruto –ven acompáñame, y tu Uchiha espera aquí- luego de esas palabras Tsunade y Naruto entraron a un cuarto continuo a la oficina, mientras que Sasuke se quedó en el sillón de muy mal humor.

Tsunade ha sido su doctora desde que tiene memoria, ella fue la doctora de su hermano y desde luego de sus padres, es una persona muy seria, pero en estos momentos el azabache estaba de muy mal humor con ella. Desde que el la conoce ha sido una persona entregada a su trabajo y es muy directa ante los diagnostico, pero a que se refería ella con que - _hay que esperar los resultados así será más interesante- _eso hacía que Sasuke echara chispas, -_que estas planeando Tsunade- _ pensaba Sasuke cuando los gritos de Naruto la asustaron, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Sasuke se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y se dirigió hacia donde habían entrado Naruto y la Doctora.

-no, no, no ,noooo y NO- decía Naruto

Al escuchar esto Sasuke abrió de golpe la puerta, pero lo que vio fue la escena mas graciosa que se pudo haber imaginado excepto los gritos de Naruto, no esto no llegaba hacer la escena más graciosa que se pudo ver imaginado, ya que nunca se la imagino.

Y cuál era la escena, pues fácil: Naruto se encontraba cual gallina escondido detrás de un sillón, sillón el cual se podía ver cómo era torturado, por la uñas del rubio, las cuales se aferraban a él como si su vida dependiera de ello, y podía ver como la doctora estaba en una silla a la par, y la doctora se frotaba la cienes con de frustración por la escena que le estaba montando el rubio.

Pero por que el motivo de esa escena, es algo que también se puede decir fácilmente, la Doctora tenía en la mano una jeringa para poder extraer un poco de sangre.

Debido a que ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de la presencia del azabache ambos siguieron con su pelea.

-vamos Naruto, solo voy a sacarte un poco de sangre…

-no, no y NOOO

-Vamos Naruto…

-ya dije que no, no me dejare, no me dejare y NO ME DEJARE

-NARUTO…

-VASTA- dijo Sasuke harto de ver esa escena y de escuchar la absurda discusión que estaba teniendo esos dos (como que él y el dobe no tienden a tener absurdas discusiones).

Los dos al ver a Sasuke parado en el marco de la puesta; Tsunade se levantó de la silla y Naruto salió de su "escondite"

-es imposible, tratar con ese mocoso- dijo Tsunade levantando las manos en forma de derrota, mientras caminaba hacia el peli-negro.

-que dijiste abuela- dijo Naruto que se sentía mal porque Tsunade lo llamo mocoso

-lo que escuchaste, que eres un M-O-C-O-S-O - deletreo la palabra para que según ella Naruto la escuchara mejor- y NO ME LLAMES ABUELA- dijo gritando de la Nada asustando a los dos presentes en el cuarto.

Pero Naruto no se quiso callar ante el grito de la mayor y siguió hablando- ¿a quién le llamo mocoso?

-pues a ti, obvio… -respondió Tsunade

-VASTA – dijo Sasuke, esta se estaba ya pasando de control, pero como mandato del cielo, Shizune apareció al lado del azabache para ayudarlo.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- pregunto la recién llegada, ya que los gritos se escuchaban hasta las afueras de la oficina y decidió entrar a ver qué pasaba.

-pues este chiquillo me está insultando- dejo Tsunade

-¿QUE?- dijo Naruto- pero si usted empezó

-pero porque TU me sacaste de mis cabales, por Dios solo te iba a sacar un poco de Sangre y tú me armas una batalla campal.

Ante lo mencionado por la doctora Naruto solo se ruborizo y bajo la vista hacia el piso, se sentía avergonzado, no solo por lo sucedido con la doctora si no que por estar frente a Sasuke que lo miraba algo decepcionado.

Debido a que Naruto no contesto, lo hizo Sasuke:

-lo siento mucho doctora, sé que usted solo trataba de realizar su trabajo, le pido que prosiga con lo que estaba haciendo, solo que en esta ocasión permítame estar presente

Después de intercambiar algunas palabras más, al fin pudieron extraerle un poco de sangre a Naruto. El cual no se las puso muy fácil, ya que hubo otros gritos de parte de este.

Algo cansada, la doctora se levantó de la silla- bien con esto será suficiente- dijo, observando la jeringa que contenía la sangre del rubio.

Al escuchar estas palabras Naruto se relajó y soltó el brazo de Sasuke, el cual tenía señas de que le falta circulación de sangre en sus venas, por lo fuerte que lo tenía sostenido Naruto y unas que otras marcas de aruños, también proporcionados gratuitamente por Naruto.

-bien creo que quieren los resultados, lo más pronto posible- dijo Tsunade y ambos asintieron –de acuerdo puede esperarme aquí, un momento- y otra vez hubo otra asentimiento por parte de los dos.

La doctora salió de la oficina al cabo de unos minutos regreso

La doctora le informa que los laboratorios iban a trabajar lo más rápido posible con los análisis, y se puso a conversar muy alegremente con Naruto, hablaron y rieron por el comportamiento de hacía unos instantes, y entre otras cosas, mientras todo era observado de vez en cuando por el azabache que miraba hacia el exterior del edificio por las grandes ventanas que se encontraban en la oficina.

Al final Naruto con Tsunade se llevaban muy bien y conversaban mucho, que no se dieron cuenta de lo rápido que transcurrió el tiempo, solo se percataron hasta que la secretaria entro, con un sobre blanco.

Sasuke se apresuró a colocarse a la par de Naruto, tomándolo de la mano y dedicarle una sonrisa para que se tranquilizara un poco, ya que se había puesto muy tenso.

Cuando le entregaron el sobre a Tsunade esta lo abrió y lo saco una hoja, miro muy detenidamente la hoja, pero lo que ponía a la pareja nerviosos, es que la cara de la doctora no mostraba ninguna emoción, así que no podían saber si lo que se encontraba escrito en ese papel era algo bueno o mal.

Después de ver detenidamente los resultados de los análisis, volvió a colocar la hoja en el sobre, al doctora junto sus manos y entre lazo sus dedos y coloco sus manos debajo de el mentón y observaba a la pareja muy seriamente.

Después de un rato hablo –muy bien Naruto te voy a pedir que te alimentes bien, en especial que tengas una dieta balanceada de frutas y verduras, también te recetare una vitaminas, ¡ah! Por qué te dije que llevaras una dieta balanceada de frutas no quiere decir que tengas que dejar a un lado las carmes, también puedes comerlas pero balanceadamente, además quiero que te cuides mucho tanto física, como mentalmente ¿entendiste?

-…

-…

Por parte del azabache y del rubio ninguno pronuncio palabra, aún estaba procesando todo lo dicho por la doctora.

-¿ta-tan mal se encuentra Naruto, doctora?- pronuncio Sasuke, que fue el primero que reacciono.

Ante esta pregunta, la doctora río ampliamente, dejando más confundidos a la pareja, pero luego se tranquilizó para luego aclarar los sus palabras, a esos dos que al parecer interpretaron desde el principio más lo que dijo.

-Para nada Naruto no está enfermo, al contrario está perfectamente saludable.

-pe-pero entonces, por que tantas recomendaciones-esta vez hablo el rubio

Tsuande volvió a sonreir y contesto –pues porque Naruto se tiene que cuidar ya que…

-YA QUE, QUE – gritaron los dos, ya que los nervios los estaba carcomiendo vivos.

-ya que…- decía Tsunade muy divertida por la reacción de sus pacientes

-QUE- volvieron a gritar los dos

-ya que… Naruto estas embarazado- dijo Tsunade

-…

-…

Después de las palabras de Tsunade, en toda la oficina reinaba un silencio sepulcral.

Ni el rubio, ni el azabache podía emitir palabra, ambos quedaron el Shock, por lo último que escucharon.

Es sus cabezas solo había una palabra.

"embarazado"

"embarazado"

"embarazado"

"embarazado"

"embarazado"

"embarazado"

….

Notas Finales:

Kyyyyaaaaa, no me maten, no me mateeeeenn por dejarlo hay pero la verdad es que se me dio la gana dejarlo hay, por eso dijo no me matennnn

Les juro que el próxima capitulo si trae como es que tomaron la noticia estos dos tortolitos :D

Jejeje espero que haya sido se du agrado este capitulo, nos vemos la próxima semana XD

PD: Bueno quiero aclarar que amo a Romeo Santos y no me resistí colocarlo aquí, espero que no se molesten, además lo de que naruto baila en la cocina lo decidí poner, porque esa es una característica mía, sip me pongo a bailar en la cocina, el cuarto, donde sea, bueno mientras nadie me mire :p

Sayonara…

**/2014**


	7. Chapter 7 Miedo

Notas del Capitulo:

Hola, hola…

Sip yo de nuevo :D

Aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo de esta historia.

Solo quiero aclarar el por qué deje el capítulo la semana pasada… en se le podría decir en una parte importante, como lo era la reacción del teme y el dobe por lo del embarazo pero bueno necesitaba esa parte para poder desarrollar ente capítulo, además en el próximo capítulo vendrá algo importante :D

Bien ya no les quiero mas su tiempo, a leer se a dicho…

**Capituló 7: Miedo**

Después de esperar por un tiempo los resultados de los análisis que Naruto se hizo, estos ya estaban. La doctora Tsunade los reviso, después de eso le dio a Naruto una serie de recomendaciones, como: tener una dieta balanceada, cuidarse física y mentalmente entre otras cosas.

Por después de esas palabras el azabache y del rubio ninguno pronunciaba palabra alguna, aún estaba procesando todo lo dicho por la doctora, no entendían por qué tantas recomendaciones y ambos empezaron a preocuparse.

-¿ta-tan mal se encuentra Naruto, doctora?- pronuncio Sasuke.

Ante esta pregunta, la doctora río ampliamente, dejando más confundidos a la pareja, pero luego se tranquilizó para luego aclarar el asunto, ya esos dos al parecer interpretaron desde el principio mal lo que ella dijo.

-Para nada Naruto no está enfermo, al contrario está perfectamente saludable.

-pe-pero entonces, por que tantas recomendaciones-esta vez hablo el rubio.

Tsuande volvió a sonreír y contesto –pues porque Naruto se tiene que cuidar ya que…

-YA QUE, QUE – gritaron los dos, ya que los nervios los estaba carcomiendo vivos.

-ya que…- decía Tsunade muy divertida por la reacción de sus presentes.

-¿QUÉ?- volvieron a gritar los dos

-ya que… Naruto estas embarazado- dijo Tsunade

-…

-…

Después de las palabras de Tsunade, en toda la oficina reinaba un silencio sepulcral.

Ni el rubio, ni el azabache podía emitir palabra, ambos quedaron el Shock, por lo último que escucharon.

Es sus cabezas solo había una palabra.

"_embarazado"_

"_embarazado"_

"_embarazado"_

"_embarazado"_

"_embarazado"_

"_embarazado_"

Al cabo de un rato hablo el rubio –a dicho em-embarazado

Con esas palabras Naruto quería confirmar que había escuchado buen, ya que pensaba que había escuchado mal, o que tal vez la doctora se había equivocado al dar su diagnóstico. Pero no fue así ya que recibió un SI como respuesta.

-e-está segura

-por supuesto que estoy segura, mira- le dijo Tsunade entregándole el sobre con los resultados. Naruto los tomo, los miro y luego los volvió a aguardar en el sobre y miro fijamente a la doctora

-¿pe-pero co-como sucedió?

La doctora a ante esta pregunta no contesto inmediatamente si no que primero lo miro como diciéndole "_tu como crees" luego_ le hablo:

-mira Naruto algo de lo que si te puedo decir es que estas embarazado de aproximadament semanas, como sucedió, tú ya lo sabes o si quieres pregúntaselo al Uchiha el tal vez sepa- esto último lo dijo mirando al Uchiha que ya hace unos momentos había reaccionado del shock que tubo por la noticia pero que este en estos momentos se encontraba callado.

- ¿pero doctora, porque naruto se siente mal?- fue lo que pregunto el azabache después de reaccionar.

-los síntomas que tiene son normal por el embarazo- fue lo único que dijo la doctora, ante la pregunta del pelinegro

-y si son los síntomas del embarazo ¿porque los han tenido tan pronto?- pregunto Sasuke, pero algo que sorprendió mucho a los otras dos personas que se encontraban en la oficina fue que el azabache hablaba de la misma forma de siempre "tan frio", y eso lo decepciono, pero por parte de Naruto no dijo nada y la doctora solo contesto a la pregunta que este le hizo, pero a la vez se dirigió hablándole a los dos.

-pues verán, los Donceles son aquellas personas que nacieron con la capacidad que tener hijos, pero su organismo es muy diferente a las de las mujeres, por eso cuando estos quedan embarazados, los síntomas se notan a las pocas semanas de gestación, mucho más antes que de las mujeres – explico la Doctora.

Los presentes entendieron sus explicaciones y así se estuvieron por otra largo rato en el consultorio: la doctora les dio a los dos más recomendaciones, les explico los cuidados que llevaba el embarazo para un doncel, entre otras cosas y al final les pidió a los dos sus consentimientos para ser ella llevara a cabo los chequeos de Naruto, ya que le había caído bien el rubio, la pareja estuvo de acuerdo, ya que ella era una persona conocida por el Uchiha.

Durante de toda la plática de los cuidados que tenía que tener Naruto, Sasuke no dijo nada o solo hablaba cuando la doctora le decía alguna pregunta o pedía alguna opinión, de lo contrario el Uchiha no pronunciaba palabra alguna, esto tenía muy intranquilo a Naruto ya que todo lo que estaban viviendo en estos momentos ninguno de los dos se lo esperaba, pero lo que más le preocupa era saber cómo Sasuke tomo el asunto, ya que aquella capa de ego y de frialdad que siempre llevaba se lo impedía ver.

Después de haber hablado con la Doctora, a la pareja se dispuso a retirarse, salieron de la oficina y se dirigieron al estacionamiento, en silencio, ya en el estacionamiento Naruto trato de hablar con Sasuke, pero este solo le dijo que cuando llegaran a casa hablarían.

Y así fue entraron al auto y Sasuke se dirigió directamente a la mansión Uchiha, Naruto quiso protestar en el camino que él quería ir a su casa, pero lo único que recibió como respuesta de parte de azabache fue una mirada fría, y así que el rubio no dijo nada más en todo el camino. Al auto en todo el trayecto del hospital a hacia la mansión estuvo rodeado de un ambiente lúgubre, que a Naruto no le traía ninguna buena espina, ya que se estaba esperando la pero reacción del azabache por la noticia, y eso lo pensaba por el comportamiento del pelinegro en estos momentos.

Cuando el auto se estaciona en la entrada de la gran mansión Sasuke y Naruto salieron, pero el último estaba hecho un caos, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar Sasuke y eso lo ponía de nervioso.

La pareja camino en silencio hasta estar dentro de la casa, Naruto se dio cuenta que dentro de la casa no había nadie eso lo puso más nervioso, pero tomando fuerzas hablo.

-¿Sasuke? –Fue lo primero que menciono a lo que el azabache lo miro – s-sé que no esperábamos esto y que fue repentino, pero ¿te arrepientes de lo que estamos pasando en estos momentos?

Ante lo que dijo en rubio, el azabache se sorprendió a lo que solo pregunto -¿Por qué me preguntas si me arrepiento de lo que ha pasado?

-pues por tu reacción, no has dicho nada y estas más serio de lo normal y…- estaba contestando Naruto ante la pregunta que le dijo Sasuke pero fue interrumpido.

-contéstame tu primero, ¿tú te arrepientes?

A Naruto le tomo de sorpresa lo que le dijo Sasuke pero no se tomó mi un segundo para contestar, ya que no había necesidad de pensar así que contesto con voz firme – ¡NO!, por supuesto que no me arrepiento ¿pero y tú?

Ante la respuesta de Naruto, Sasuke sonrió como en muy pocas acciones lo hacía, su rosto se iluminó al igual que sus ojos, esos ojos que reflejaban un brillo que nunca antes Naruto había visto ya que en este había felicidad, amor, miedo, inseguridad y entre otros mucho sentimientos que Sasuke había guardado en lo más recóndito de su corazón, y después de escuchar la respuesta de Naruto se acercó a él, lo tomo por la cintura y lo abrazo, lo abrazo muy fuerte y le hablo en el oído.

-No Naruto, no me arrepiento y nunca lo are, tu eres lo más importante que tengo y ahora, ahora me has dado el mejor regalo del mundo…- dijo Sasuke, mientras rompía con el abrazo y en esta ocasión pasaba una de sus manos en su vientre, pero antes de que prosiguiera Naruto hablo:

-pe-pero entonces por qué te portaste tan frio en el consultorio, y en todo el viaje, cre-crei que estabas molesto, y que… y que…- decía Naruto pero no pudo seguir hablando por que empezó a llorar, ante esto Sasuke lo abrazo de la misma manera que lo había hecho hace unos momentos.

-lo siento Naruto, lo siento mucho no quise hacerte creer eso –decía mientras trataba que Naruto lo mirara a la cara –Naruto por favor mírame -decía Sasuke, después el menor lo miro a los ojos, el azabache siguió con su explicación- como decía no quería hacerte creer eso, solo, solo que todo esto me tomo de sorpresa, pero créeme estoy muy contento ante esta noticia vamos hacer padres- expresaba Sasuke

Ante todo lo que es el rubio miraba al azabache incrédulo de las palabras de este –entonces si estas contento, porque en la oficina no dijiste nada.

-lo siento Naruto de verdad, creo que fue mi orgullo el que me domino y el que no me permitió expresarme en esos momentos, a-además…- decía el azabache, ante la últimas palabras el pelinegro empezó a dudar y luego callo y dirigió su vista a algún lugar de la habitación, el cual en realidad no miraba estaba en absorto en sus pensamientos.

Naruto espero un momento a que Sasuke hablara pero este no lo hizo, así que decidió preguntar:

-¿además que?

Esas palabras de parte de Naruto volvieron a la realidad a Sasuke, el pelinegro volvió a ver a Naruto y hablo:

-además… cu-cuando escuche las palabras de la doctora Tsunade de que estabas embarazado, sentí miedo, mucho miedo….

Pero antes de que volviera a hablar Naruto lo volvió a interrumpir lo que decía ya que estaba un poco estupefacto ante sus palabras, "el azabache tenía miedo" "miedo de que, de ser padre ¿pero por qué?" eso es lo que no entendía Naruto así que decidió preguntarle

-¿miedo? ¿Sasuke? ¿Tienes miedo a que?

-tenga miedo Naruto, a no ser un buen padre- ante esto el rubio sonrió –_ Sasuke tiene medio, miedo de ser padre-_ pensaba el rubio.

-¿de qué te ríes, dobe?- pregunta Sasuke al ver como Naruto sonreía

-pues de ti- contesto el rubio, lo cual hizo que Sasuke se enojara, al ver esto Naruto decidió seguir hablando antes de que el azabache se enfadara aún más- no te enojes, me rio de ti por que no estas dudando si serás un buen padre, pero ya te puedo asegurar que serás el mejor padre del mundo.

Ante estas palabras Sasuke suspiro muy lentamente y después hablo- no lo sé Naruto, no he tenido muy buena experiencia con mis padres y por eso tengo miedo, miedo de ser como ellos…

-calla- lo interrumpió Naruto –tu no serás como ellos, tu serás mucho mejor, ¡ya lo veras!

Y con estas palabras, Naruto lo tomo de las mejillas con suavidad y se miraron a los ojos, azules con negro. Negro con azules. Luz y obscuridad. Pero dentro de los ojos negros se podía observar aun miedo, sorpresa y amor.

-te quiero- dijo Naruto

-Yo también te quiero —dijo Sasuke y le dio un beso suave y tierno.

-Intentaré ser un buen padre —susurra contra los labios de menor.

-Lo intentarás y lo conseguirás- le respondió el rubio y ambos sonrieron aun besándose.

Después de aclarar los malos entendidos que hubieron entre ellos dos, pasaron lo que quedaba del fin de semana juntos, durante estos días Sasuke se iba dando cuenta que entre más tiempo transcurría más notorios eran los síntomas del embarazo, Naruto tenía más hambre, Nauseas, antojos, mareos y todos los demás síntomas del embarazo.

También durante el tiempo que estuvieron juntos Sasuke convenció a Naruto que dejara su Trabajo, después de discutir con Naruto sobre ese tema el dobe accedió, así que esa misma semana renunciaría. También hablaron sobre que Naruto se viniera a vivir con Sasuke a la mansión, pero en este tema la discusión fue mucho peor a la de dejar el trabajo, y es que con se mencionaba anteriormente a Naruto no le gusta esa casa, pero el azabache, lo conmoción con una simples frases que fueron

-Dobe, sabes que cuando te cases con migo, tendrás que venir a vivir con migo

-si lo sé ¿Por qué?

-lo ves, tarde o temprano tendrás que venir a vivir aquí, y es mejor que sea temprano, ¿no lo crees?, y además teniéndote cerca podre cuidar más de ti y del bebe. Además se acerca el día de la boda y todavía faltan algunas cosas que arreglar, desde aquí las podrás realizar sin ningún problema.

Naruto ya estaba cansado de discutir, así que a regaña dientes le dio la razón a Sasuke, tarde o temprano se tendría que ir a vivir a esa casa y además quedaba mes y quince días para la boda y aún faltaba algunas cosas que arreglar.

…

Y como lo prometió Naruto, en el transcurso de la semana renuncio a su trabajo, todos sus compañeros y también el rubio se pusieron muy tristes, pero eso era la ley de la vida "nunca duran las cosas para siempre", pero eso no quería decir que porque Naruto no iba a trabajar en la oficina se iba a dejar de ver con sus amigos, por supuesto que no, Naruto y sus amigos siempre iban a estar en contacto.

Después de dejar su trabajo Naruto se fue a vivir a la mansión Uchiha desocupo su departamento y se llevó con él la pocas cosas de valor o de gran importancia con él, por decisión propia decidió rentar su departamento, Sasuke en un principio le propuso que lo vendiera, pero el no quiso, así que simplemente lo iba a rentar.

Cuando Naruto llego a la mansión Uchiha desde luego que se instaló en la habitación de Sasuke, también Sasuke le dio un recorrido por toda la casa y le enseño cada cuarto a excepción del lado Sur del segundo piso.

_*****-***-*****__** Flash Back**__*****-***-*****_

Se encontraban Naruto y Sasuke recorriendo toda la casa y es que Sasuke quería que Naruto se familiarizare mas con esta y no le contara mucho a acostumbrarse.

Primero empezaron por el jardín (el cual era enorme) luego con cada uno de los cuartos del primer piso, (pero desde luego con la excepción de los cuartos de servicio) y luego se dirigieron al segundo piso.

En este piso había varios pasillos un que estaba en el centro y otros dos a los lados, que se dirigían tanto a la parte Sur como a la parte Norte, de la casa, al frente de la escalera estaba el gran pasillo del centro que llevaba a una habitación al fondo, esa habitación le explicó Sasuke que le pertenecía a sus padres, y que era la mejor habitación de la mansión ya que él está tenia total vista al jardín trasero. Sasuke guio a Naruto hasta estar frente a la gran puerta de la habitación, asta en el momento de que Sasuke coloco una llave en la mango de la puerta, Naruto se percató de lo que iba a hacer el azabache.

-NO- dijo el rubio- No Sasuke, no es necesario que me muestres esa habitación.

-claro que es necesario, quiero que conozcas toda la casa- respondió el azabache, entrando ya en la habitación.

Naruto no tuvo más opción que entrar en ella. La habitación estaba en total obscuridad a pesar de ser apenas medio día. Al rubio al entrar se encontró inmediatamente con e pelinegro pero este se separó del rubio adentrándose en la oscuridad, segundos después Naruto vio como una grandes ventanas eran la causantes de que el sol empezará a adentrarse en la habitación, acto que se obtuvo cuando el pelinegro, quito la cortinas que obstruían el paso de la luz.

Naruto miro sorprendido, todo a su alrededor, los muebles estaban cubiertos por unas grandes sabanas que hacia un tiempo fueron blancas, ahora con el paso del tiempo se miraban amarillentas, también habían cuadros en la pares, grandes estantes con libros –_al parecer los Uchiha leen mucho- _pensaba Naruto, en fin la habitación era muy elegante, estaba muy bien decorada, pero lamentablemente estaba muy sucia, ya que se podía observar claramente que llevaba años desde la última vez que la limpiaron.

Naruto todo el tiempo que estuvo en esa habitación no hablo ni tampoco lo hizo Sasuke, cuando ambos salieron del cuarto suspiraron muy hondo y como con alivio como si acabaran de realizar una gran misión.

Después Sasuke le continuo mostrando los demás cuartos que se encontraban en ese mismo pasillo que eran cuartos de invitados. Hasta que llegaron al inicio del pasillo donde se conectaba con las escaleras y los otros dos pasillos, Sasuke hablo:

-Bien Naruto como bien sabes, el lado Norte es donde está mi habitación, uno de los cuartos principales y los cuartos aledaños al mío, son de invitados, -después de decir eso Sasuke calló por un rato, como meditando lo que iba a decir, después de un largo silencio hablo- y el lado Sur es idéntico al Norte, solo que en esta ocasión, no te lo mostraste y te pido un favor, nunca me preguntes de ese lado, y mucho menos quero que te acerques, ¿entendido?

-espera ¿Por qué no quieres que me acerque hay? Y además tú mismo me dijiste que me ibas a mostrar toda la casa- decía Naruto refiriéndose al lado Sur de la casa

-porque si, no quiero que te acerque hay Y si te dije que te mostraría la cosa, pero se me olvido decirte que esa parte esta prohibida que estés, así que no hay necesidad de mostrártela ¿entendido?

Naruto movió su cabeza en forma de afirmación, aunque no entendía por que Sasuke le prohibió estar en ese lugar, pero después de pensar un rato no llego a una conclusión, solo recordó que ese lado de la mansión siempre estaba en penumbras –_será mejor hacerle caso al teme, por si las dudas-_ pensaba Naruto.

_*****-***-*****__** Fin Flash Back**__*****-***-*****_

Ya habían pasado varios días desde que Sasuke le prohibió estar en lados Sur del segundo piso, pero por más que Naruto trataba de averiguar que era lo que ocultaba ese lugar no daba que era.

Pero no Importaba en ese momento que secretos ocultaba esa mansión, lo que le preocupaba a Naruto en este momento era la boda que se encontraba ya a pacas semanas y aún faltaban muchas cosas que arreglar, y lo pero que los síntomas del embarazo a veces le impedía realizar con ese trabajo.

Pero algo que los síntomas del embarazo no le impedía a Naruto era hacer el amor y de vez en cuando hacían a lo que se le puede llamar sexo (duro, duro contra el muro, XD) con Sasuke. Al principio el azabache se negada ya que pensaba que le podía hacerle daño a Naruto ya que este estaba embarazado pero la tentación pudo más que la razón y entonces desde que se el rubio se mudó lo habían hecho prácticamente en toda la casa, le hacían en la sala, el baño, el garaje, el estudio, el la habitación que se encontraba más cerca y si no había nada cerca lo hacían en el piso de ser necesario.

Y al final fue una gran idea que el rubio se mudara a la mansión Uchiha antes de la boda, y así este se familiarizaba de una manera placentera con la casa…

**NOTA IMPORTANTE:**

**Hola, solo quiero informarles que a partir de la otra semana, el fic no de llamar FELIZ ANIVERSARIO, ya que ese nombre se lo coloque pensando que el fic iba a ser un ****two-shot, pero debido a que ya no lo es :D pienso cambiarle el nombre ya que no me gusta el que tiene en estos momentos debido a la continuación de dicho proyecto, bueno ahora se llamara "ENCONTRANDO LA FELICIDAD"**

**Había decidido cambiarle el nombre mucho más antes, pero decidí comentárselo a ustedes mi público antes, para que en un futuro no allá malos entendidos…**

Notas finales:

Hola, le agradezco a todos los que llegaron a leer hasta aquí, jejeje espero que les allá gustado el capítulo.

Emmmm, bueno solo les quería comentarles que la boda se acerca así como los problemas para nuestra pareja, así que sigan leyendo para saber que pasara…

Hasta la próxima…

**2014**


End file.
